Trials of Parenthood
by katt30
Summary: Donatello's over his 'cold', and Leonardo's in his final months. Things are back to normal, but for how long? Sequel to Rifts and Colds & Stomach Flu's! Yaoi, slash, and MPreg involved!
1. Excercises in Kidnapping

And here we go! Sequel to Rifts and Colds & Stomach flu's! A collaboration with goggle head girl just like the others.

Please be aware that this IS season 4 based, beware of spoilers, atleast in the first chapter. As always enjoy. :)

---------

Leo sat with Donny as they watched their brothers move furniture around.

"Guys, come on this is silly, I want to help." Donny complained.

"No way donny, you need rest" Said Mikey helping Raph lift up the couch.

"But I have rested! I've rested for weeks. I rested while you cleaned up the lair, I rested while you moved furniture, heck on more then one occassion I was sitting on the furniture you were moving! I'm done resting!" Don said, Leo he could understand, but now he felt fine.

"We'd rather not have you relapse" Said Leo, "Yeah donny you weren't exactly fun when you were 'sick'" Said Raph.

"Fun!" Mikey asked, still wary of his mate. "He was a monster! An absolutely horrible nasty drooling big bang monster!" He then pointed a finger at his mate. "You tried to eat my leg!"

Donny's heart sunk a little his feelings hurt, "Like I could control what i did then" He grumbled. He looked down closing his eyes sadly.

"I-I'm sorry Mikey." He said appologetically. "Guys, I don't remember any of that." He said softly, his own mates accusation stinging him hard, but then he couldn't blame him if he never came near him from what he's heard.

Mikey, even though he was wary of Donny, guiltily creapt up, he still loved his mate...

Leo heaved himself to his feet, despite Don and Raph's complaints he still managed to wear his gear, katana included, it made him feel more secure.

"It's ok Donny." He turned and laid a hand on the others shoulders. "You know we have been cooped up in here for a while." He grinned. "Who's up for some late night entertainment?" He asked, and smiled at the raised hands. Despite his condition he still kept himself in shape just incase.

Raph frowned not to sure of his mate being able to go or not, but knowing Leo he wouldn't stay behind.

"Alright Leo you can go, but becareful, if you look in pain or uncomfortable at all, you're comming back home." Raph said sternly.

Leo sighed nodding "Okay." Now he knew how Raph felt when ever he lectured him on coming home late.

Don got up and untied the wrap that was around his leg. Leo went to let Splinter know they were headed out. Moments later Leo came walking out of Splinter's room ready for the night run.

----------

Leo happily ran across the rooftops with the other three turtles, landing ontop of a water tower and watching his bros jump past before he jumped off again following them, carefully carrying his katana in his hands, it felt good to run, and the baby seemed to agree as it seemed to just sit back and enjoy the ride, letting it's dad have a good time.

He landed on the next rooftop, running before jumping to the next one enjoying the feeling of momentairly flying before he stopped along with his siblings at the next rooftop.

"Man, it feels good to be out and about again." Don said as he stashed his bo away again. Leo as well sheathed his katana.

Leo nodded agreeing with Donny, the wind whipped around them making their bandana tails flap in the wind.

Raph got up from tackling Mikey, and frog leaped over Mikey to come and stand between Leo and Raph, while Mikey used Raph to back flip into the other side of their little circle. Don watched his mate with a smile

"Are we sure Donny's all better?" Mikey asked. "See the full moon Donny? Do you feel the monster inside? The monster taking control?" He said in a spooky voice, and raised his hands making scary noises, obviously playing.

Donny smiled glad to play with his mate "Oh no! I think I'm changing" said donny joking back, fake roaring before chasing Mikey around.

Mikey made a playfull scream and ran away in a cirle with his hands in the air. "Oh no, he tried to eat my leg again!" He yelled still playing, and the two ran around as Leo and Raph watched. Unseen by all four, they were being watched as they played,

The brothers suddenly tensed from their play looking around, before they drew their weapons.

The figures walked forward in bowing toward the turtles looked at each other confused before Leo bowed back guessing. His other three brothers bowed as well.

"Leo, if it comes to it, only fight if you have to." Donny said concerned as they straightened again. Leo nodded, he'd rather not risk the baby's life, the other ninja chose that moment to attack the turtles.

Leo threw two stars at the one that came at him, but was forced to quickly draw one of his katanas, and block the tonfa comming at him. He strained against his attacker. The other three turtles took the defensive and leaped over theirs, landing in crouches.

Leo tried to sheild his belly the best he could, being pushed back a few feet. He amanaged to force the attacker back enough that he could leap onto the ledge behind him, and drew the other katana.

"Who the shell are these guys?" Raph asked as he got up, growling.

"No idea." Said Mikey trying to knock the guy attacking him back.

"They don't look like the foot." Don said.

"Well one thing for sure they know how fight." Said Mikey wincing as he recived a nice blow to the shoulder.

Raph squared off with his, and the attacker managed to disarm one of his sais. Raph hrred at him, and looked confused at the attacker bowed. Raph slowly backed up and retrieved his weapon. "They sure don't fight like foot either."

Mikey dodged another blow to his shoulder throwing a punch to the guys gut reciving a unpleasent senation of bone meeting wood.

"Ow!" Mikey cried. Don glanced at his mate, but had to look away intime to block an attack from above by his attacker. Mikey shook his hand a moment before jumping away from a side swing.

He flipped up to the roof of a small stairway building, and showed off with his 'chucks. The guy jumped after Mikey on the small stairway throwing a few punches at mikey.

Mikey yelped and jumped back. Leo meanwhile kept fighting with his oponent protecting his belly at all times. He jumped up after another block, and came slashing down, burying one of his blades into what he thought was the guys head.

The guy stopped battling pulling the blade from his head holding it in his hands bowing to Leo. Leo blinked and backed up in shock.

"Uh, th-they're made of wood!" He announced in amazement. He hesitnatly took his sword before backing up holding up a defensive posture

The attacker quickly drew it's tonfa again, and attacked. It managed to land a kick to Leo's chest and sent him flying back, the turle just managing to catch himself before he went down on his stomach.

Leo sat on all fours and glanced over at one of his brothers, before he got up and charged at his attacker, but the attacker dodged and slammed down on his shell, sending Leo down again with a yell, barely catching himself as he tried to get up again.

The attacker landed one last blow that sent Leo tumbling off the ledge, and landing on his shell unconcious on the roof.

"LEO!" shouted raph distracted from his attacker. Raph's attacker launched at him. A tonfa connected with Raph's head knocking him out.  
"Raph! No!" Donny shouted just before he was attacked, and slammed down onto his chest unconcious. Mikey fought harder trying to stay awake to protect his brothers. He unfortuantly was kicked back onto his shell, and knocked unconcious.

Each one of the guys picked up the turtle they had fought slinging them over their shoulders. As well as picked up their weapons and carried them off into the night.

----------

Raph blinked and quickly looked around seeing his brothers and his mate, and was relieved to see Leo waking up as well on his back.

Leo looked around seeing raph "Raph?" he said softly momentrarily confused before it came back to him He rolled over to his side, and eventually up on his hands and knees, getting a helpful arm from Mikey to get up. He looked around again. "Where are we?" He asked confused.

"No idea, I just woke up" said raph looking around the room. He walked over to the door to the room.

"Where ever we are." He said gruffly and banged on the door a couple of times. "We're locked in." He added, and drew back to hit it again, but is shocked when it clicks and opens. "Huh?"

They walked out of the room into the hallway, seeing there weapons floating in a blue force field.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Leo said. Raph stepped toward the wall.

"Weird or not, I'm getting my gear." He said, and grabbed the handles of his sais, pulling them off the wall. Donny followed suit grabbing his bo staff, Leo pulled his katana's from the wall, Mikey pulled off his nunchucks.

"Um, if we have all of our weapons, then who's weapons are those?" Leo asked and pointed at weapons on another well. As if on cue two doors down from the room they were in a door opened.

"Um, maybe theirs?" Mikey suggested, as they watched four humans emerge from 4 seperate cells, each one giving them bad looks. The guys got into defensive positions, and drew their weapons are the humans retrieved their own.

"Are you the ones who brought us here?" Said the woman holding her weapon at ready.

"Hey goldie locks, we haven't a clue as to what you're talking about." Raph replied.

"Who sent you?" One of the men asked.

"We weren't sent by anybody." Don replied.

"Some wooden manequin guys with tonfa knocked the snot out of us and we woke up here!" Mikey said. The woman eyed them warily, not to sure wether to trust these whatever they were.

The woman gave a nod and they all straightend up, the turtles relaxed as well. "Who are you?" One man asked. "What are you?" The woman asked.

"Thats kinda of a long story.." Said Leo "We're ninjas." Grunted Raph still wary about these guys and girl, "And turtles" added donny "Ninja turtles" said mikey a smile on his lips, "I'm Leo" said "Thats Raph," he said pointing at his mate "Thats Donny" he said. "And that's Mikey"

The woman nodded. ""Greetings Leonardo, I am Joy." "Adam." The big guy answered. "Farachi" The black man said. "Torra." The last man responded. "We were abducted too."

"We're going to see what's going on here, you can follow us if you like." Said Leo

He then turned with his bros and headed down the hall, the humans shrugging and following as well. Leo suddenly groaned softly and put a hand on his stomach, stopping for a minute.

"What's wrong Leo?" Asked Raph stopping by his mate. Leo closed his eyes for a minute, Don and Mikey stopping to look worried as well. He reopened his eyes. "I think I'm ok, he just decided to remind me he's still there." He replied, atleast that's what he hoped it was as he straightened again. "Lets go." The others nodded, Raph watched his mate worriedly, and walked next to him protectively.

Leo walked on, the pain subsiding for the moment as his mind went back to the task at hand. They found a door, and opened it, stepping into a dark blue tinged room that seemed to not have anymore doors.

"It looks like there are no doors" said Adam looking around, Torra looked back "and it looks like the door we came through is gone also"

Everybody blinked and looked back as well. "Ok, I am not enjoying this whole haunted house motif." Mikey said. "I want a door and I want it now! Please!' A large door suddnely appeared before them

"This is like some kind of fun house." Adam said as they turned again to face the new door.

"Yeah, without any of the fun." Mikey added. Raph glanced at Mikey and then walked toward the door.

"Well lets find out who's running this freak show and file a complaint." He said, and started to push on the door, Mikey and Don helping, they managed to get the door open and walked on into the room beyond.

The next room was a large throne room four thrones of diffrent colors sat inside and a bunch of wooden guys stood imobile higher up on archs "Hey Leo, check it out." Raph said, as they looked at the wooden guys. "Stay on your guard, be ready." Leo warned as they moved toward the darkened throne area.

They walked toward the area before it lit up showing four figures in shredder style helments with diffrent colors.

"Bow when you enter this sanctuary." A voice boomed.

"What the shell!" Raph yelled, drawing his sais. "Four shredders!"

"This doesn't look good." Don said weapon drawn as well.

"Yeah, we could barely handle one shredder." Mikey said.

"Stand your ground. Be ready." Leo said. Joy, Faranchi, Adam and Torra pulled there weapons at ready, Raph eyed the shredders less than pleased to see more than one.

"Silence!" One of the Shredders said. "We are the ninja tribunal, prepare to be judged."

"There is a great evil comming." "And as pathetic as you are, you eight are our best hope."

"What if we don't feel like being judged?" growled raph "You will fight each other, and the ones laft standing will becoming out accolites."

"You want us to fight each other?" Leo asked. "Forget it bucket heads!" Raph called.

"You will fight, or you still be destroyed." A shredder said, and turned his head as the wooden guys jumped down. They croweded around the group of eight ciricling them there weapons out ready to kill the eight.

"Fight, be judged."

Donny stood in front of Adam reluctant to fight, but if he wanted to get away from this place he had to fight him, he held his bo staff in battle stance

Leo clashed swords with Farachi, and then pushed the blade aside. "This is crazy." "I agree, I have no wish to fight you." Farachi said.

The others agreeded they rather not fight each other,

"Then if we're all agreed, lets kick some shell!" said Leo, they all charged at the tribunal members, several wooden guys jumped in front of the tirbunal members blocking the attacks.

"Not these guys again!" Mikey said as the eight moved so they could sort of cover each others back as the men surrounding them.

"I don't know about you Mikey, but I welcome a rematch, I got a score to settle with these walking treetrunks." Raph said. Raph took out a few he and joy back to back both of them taking out quiet a few of the log guys,

Leo went to attack one, and he suddenly sound himself grabgbed by two of them as they restrained him. "Hey! Let me go!" He struggled to get out of there grasps, he hated not being able to aid in battle.

The two held on to him formly but otherwise did nothing to him. Raph caught this. "Hey! What the shell are you doing to him!" Raph was going to attack the wooden guys who held his mate only being blocked by more wooden men.

He tried to fight them off but got knocked down along with Joy. It seemed after awhile the others were knocked down as the one of the tribunal members shouted "You have been judged!" Leo blinked and looked toward the tribunal along with everybody else.

"Your skills are limited and you are weak," said one "But since you all we had, you will do"

"You will be trained in the most secret techniques of ninjitsu arts, the training will be hard, the weak will be seperated from the strong."

"Now go up" said one as a stairway suddnely appeared leading up to a hole in the roof. "And reflect on all that you have seen and heard thus far."

The wooden men let go of leo with a small push as the other got up heading for the stairs wary. Leo erked as he was pushed. He caught himself before falling raph coming to his side walking with his mate glaring at the wooden men and the tribunal.

"I'm not liking this, not liking this one bit." Raph said as he and Leo started up the stairs after the others.

Leo nodded "This is werid to say the least"

They stepped out into what seemed like a village. Leo managed to stand without Raph's help by then. "Let's find outwhat this place is." He said, headed toward what looked like the end of the place.

The others stood there looking at something, when Leo got there he saw what they were looking at.

"Whoa!" Raph shouted along with others. "We're in the middle of the ocean."

"Well looks like were far away from home now" Said Mikey pointing out an upcoming peice of land.

"That sure as shell aint New York." Raph said.

"Where are we?" Farachi asked.

"My friends." Joy said. "Welcome, to Japan."

--------------------

Chapter two comming soon! Please review, and let us know what you think. 


	2. New Friends and Explorations

And here we go! Sequel to Rifts and Colds & Stomach flu's! A collaboration with goggle head girl just like the others.

Please note, we literally wrote outway out of the season, and so we had to resort on writing by the seat of our pants. The rest of the chapters is our version of what may of happened, enjoy. :)

--------------------

"Well master Splinter sure won't be happy." Said Donny looking at Mt. Fuji fog floating around it.

"It's not like this was by choice Donny." Mikey said.

"I know Mikey I know." Don said mentally peeved at his mate.

"So, now what?" Raph asked. "I say we find a way off this tub and forget we were ever here."

"I doubt they'd keep any spare boats on this crate though, after all they did go through all the trouble of taking us, I doubt they'd want us to leave." Said Joy

"What do you think Leo?" Mikey asked.

"I guess we're stuck here." Said Leo a frown on his lips as he looked out at the water again. He watched the playful dolphins for a moment and right then he wished he could that carefree. He shook off his own pity party turning back to the group

"I think we should get to know this place, they got what looks like a village on board, maybe this is where we're staying.."

The others nodded each walked on their own to look around. Leo yawned lightly somewhat tired.

"You ok Leo?" Raph asked.

Leo nodded "Just tired, but I'll be okay." He said smiling at his mate. "I'll manage." He added, it wouldn't be the first time he was tired during this pregnancy, though he wondered why he was even brought along considering his condition, and why he was held back from fighting.

"If you're sure." Said Raph giving his mate a skeptical look before gently hugging him. Leo hugged lightly back. Don looked worried.

"And I lack the equipment to check if it's ok.." He said regretfully.

"Its okay Donny we were surpised after all, not like they came and asked us." Said Mikey. Mikey gave his own mate a hug. Donny happily surprised hugged back.

"So, where you guys from?" Raph asked the humans.  
"I'm from L.A" Said Joy pulling a strand of blonde hair from her eye.

"I'm from Miami." Adam replied.

"I live in Lompoc." Said Faranchi.

"China." Torra answered.

"Cool! We're from New York." Mikey answered.  
"Looks like these guys did look everywhere in the world for available fighters." Mused Donny, guessing they must have looked inbetween every nook and cranny to find people.

"It would certainly seem so." Leo said. "Kind of strange that we've not heard of them before this."

Raph nodded "I guess Master Splinter might have known but never told us, probally was going to."

"Why didn't they bring Splinter though?" Mikey asked.

"No idea" Said Leo shaking his head.

"Kinda strange that they brought Leo though." Don admitted.

"Why? He seems able bodied" Said Adam looking at the plump turtle.

"He seems in good shape if not a little on the fat side." Joy said confused. Leo grumbled.

"I'm not fat."

"So who's going to tell em?" Asked Mikey adressing his brothers. Don sighed, may as well be the 'doctor' of the four.

"He's not just plump." Don started. "I know you will find it hard to believe, but he's about 6 or 7 months pregnant."

The humans just stared at him like he was crazy. "You have to be kidding me." Said Faranchi.

"No kidding, it's true." Don said in response

"It can't be possible, he's a guy," Said Faranchi

"Anything is possible remember you're talking to giant mutant ninja turtles after all." Replied Leo.

"You fought like that while pregnant?" Joy sounded impressed. Leo chuckled. "Amazing what you can do when you put your mind to it."

Adam shrugged getting over the shock of it all accepting the turtles explanation, the baby decided to make its self even more known by kicking. Leo winced slightly at the kick. He rubbed his belly trying to soothe the baby only making him kick again

"At least I know he's still alive."

"We wake the little devil up?" Asked Mikey teasing his brother lightly. Leo shoots Mikey a slight glare. The humans of the group seemed to find this entertaining and smiled.

'Just wait mikey you'll get yours' he thought his mood changing

"It would seem strange that they would bring someone that is pregnant." Joy said.

Donny nodded. "I wonder why? Leo can still fight, but in another month he won't be able to do much thanks to his body expanding for the baby."

"I hope they don't plan to use him as some kind of ploy to get us to do what they want."

Raph nodded "If they did heads will roll." he growled.

"Sure they will, if you can get past those freaky wooden guys." Mikey said.

"If push comes to shove Raph will proablly make them into mulch" Said Donny "And we'll be helping him."

"Hey, I'd be willing to help too." Adam spoke up. Leo sighed listing to his new friends chorus agreements on helping out if he was a pawn. He personally didn't like his damsel in distress feeling he had, but he had learned it came with having a baby.

"Wow, that's so nice of you guys, I mean you only just met us today..." Said Donny.

"It's nothing you guys seem trust worthy" Said Adam replying to Donny.

"Guys, I'm not THAT helpless yet." Leo grumbled annoyed. Leo crossed his arms over his chest giving them a mild glare he could take care of himself if need be he didn't need that much protection just yet. Raph sighed at his mate.

He knew Leo hated being fussed over like this, even with the baby he wanted to do things his own way, yet Leo called him bull headed.

"Don said I got atleast a month before I'll be unable to protect myself, so quit mother henning me like I'm due anyday!" Leo grumbled.

"Leo, I just wanna to protect you." Said Raph keeping his cool knowing somewhat how his mate felt. Leo sighed as he heard his brother's echo the same. He really hated the codling and with his current mood he really wanted the codling to stop.

Fortuantly Adam, Joy and the other two guys decided to play it smart and stay out of it. Leo frowned before speaking "I'm going to look around" He walked away from the group.

He really just needed to get away from them for a while, he felt like they'd been constantly ontop of him ever since they found out he was with child. Raph started to follow his mate, but Don but a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go, we're on a boat in the middle of the ocean, I think he'll be ok." Raph sighed and nodded. Raph felt a little guilty over how he overly protective he had been so far, but he couldn't help it, he loved his mate and wanted to keep him safe.

Leo walked across the deck enjoying the small breeze around him, he closed his eyes for a moment cooling his temper or at least trying to before he thought about going to look inside of one of the small houses on the deck.

Leo peeked into one of the houses his curiousty getting the better of him. They couldn't of been the only people on this boat besides the tribunal. The house was pretty big and looked unlived in leo walked inside to invesigate it some more.

"Anyone here?" He asked, not that he expected an answer. The silence answered him Leo walked in seeing a kitchen with a long table sitting in the middle of it.

He sighed, wondering why there would be a furnished house on a boat if it wasn't being used. He moved through the kitchen, outting his hand on his stomach when he felt a soft kick,

He rubbed his belly again this time actually soothing his baby, he walked into the next room seeing a bed and a small table by it, maybe these guys wanted them to stay here he thought his hand still on his rounded belly rubbing it without thinking about it.

He took the opotunity to sit on the edge of the bed, needing to get his weight off his feet for atleast a bit, he hadn't sat down since he got here.

"I guess we'll sit here a bit longer." He said to his baby softly as it gave another soft kick.

He looked around the room again, before getting to his feet, he was worried if he sat there any longer he would give into his tiredness. He walked through the door he came from noticing another door, he walked toward it opening it and peeking in.

He saw what appeared to the bathroom of the house. He shut the bathroom door heading for the entrance wanting to look around the mini village a little longer.

He stepped outside, briefly wondering where the others were. Leo walked toward where they orignally were not making his presense known watching them for a few seconds, Donny and Mikey chatted with two of their new friends.

He tried to listen to see what they're talking about. He couldn't really hear them only hearing a few words here and there. He sighed, and moved a bit closer, he was curious. He heard Mikey brag about being battle nexus champion before Donny gave him a mild warning glare. Mikey grinned at his mate.

"Mikey, for once will you shut up about that." Raph grumbled. Leo chuckled as Mikey got in Raphs face about it, a playful smile on his lips, Mikey loved to annoy Raph. Raph gave him a playful shove.

Leo smiled softly watching all three of his brother banter about the whole nexus termant, the humans smiling along with them

"Just you wait Mikey, I'll get my revenge at the next one." Raph promised.

"Ha yeah right Raph, I'll kick your shell." Said Mikey his playful demeanor still intact.

"Nope! You just got lucky last time." Raph stated playfully.

"Its not luck it's skill," Said Mikey poking Raph in the chest his smile still playful "You can bet thats why I have that trophy."

Raph snorted. "You mean the trophy that that foot Mech destroyed along with the TVs it was ontop of?" He said crossing arms.

Mikey shrugged. "Well I still have the pieces." Leo shook his head mildly. Leo watched the banter for a few more mintues before the baby and his stomach signaled he was hungry.

He looked around wondering where to get food here. He hated it when the baby decied it was time for odd cravings, but sometimes he found the oddest tastes were the best.

"Hey Leo! You ok?" He cringed at he heard Donny, great, he'd been seeen.

"I'm fine, just hungry." He said walking up to the group.

"I'm hungry too!" Mikey suddenly spoke up. "Being kidnapped and judged can work up an appetite.."

"Well lets see if theres any food on this tub." Said Raph happy to see his mate back from his walk.

"So Leo! What'd you find!" Mikey asked curiously as they started their search.

"Not much, I looked in one of the house it actually has furniture in it." He commented. "It was completely empty though."

"Do you think there'd be food in any of the houses?" Asked Torra.

"The one I found had a kitchen, I didn't think to look for food." Leo admitted.

"How about we look then?" Said Faranchi. Leo nodded and led them to the house he found, stepping back inside. He walked to one of the cabinets opening it finding a supply of food within it.

"Well, I found this stuff." He said to the others, and pulled out something to examine it. He didn't recognize what it was, he hoped it was edible though.

"Hey Leo, why don't you sit down, and let us..." Mikey started but was cut off by a glare from his blue brother. Leo dug around the rest of the cabinets finding a few foods he actually knew putting them on the kitchen counter, he threw a bag of chips to Mikey.

Mikey took the hint and opened the bag of chips. Leo started eating his bag of chips leaving food on the counter for any one else who was hungry. The other 6 found food for themselves, and eventually everybody was eating.

Leo finished his crumpling his bag and putting it in the trash can. He sat back down and watched the others. He closed his eyes for a few moments feeling the baby shift inside of him, his little boy or girl was happy to be fed from the momentarily lack of hard kicks.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and opened his eyes looking to Raph.

"Leo, if you're tired, go lay down..." Raph suggested. Leo shook his head.

"I'm fine..." He said. Raph gave leo's shoulder a light squeeze showing some affection toward his mate. Leo smiled slightly.

"Anybody seen anything to drink?" He asked, the chips having made him thirsty.

"I'll check." Said Mikey getting up looking through the other set of cabinets finding a few glasses and a jug of orange juice.

"Juice Ok?" He asked Leo nodded. "Anybody else want any?" Mikey asked, and handed out glasses of orange juice to those that wanted it. Leo drank his juice silently glad no one was coddling him for now.

He sighed. "Sensei's probably worried sick about us..."

"I hope he doesn't freak out too much." Said Mikey sadly.

"I mean far as he knew we were just going out for excercise.." Mikey added. Leo nodded that was all they went out to do in the first place, he wondered what would have happened if they didn't go out. Leo leaned forward rubbing his head with a sigh.

"If we hadn't of gone out..."

"its best if you don't dwell on it, we can't really change what happened." Said Donny knowing Leo would be guilt tripping soon.

"Yeah, but it was my idea that we went out..." Leo started.

"Don't go blaming yourself for this Leo, you couldn't of known." Raph said sternly. Leo gave a half nod trying to drop it, but he felt guilty knowing it was his idea to get out of the lair.

Raph gave him a light hug with one arm. He wanted to pull him against him, but he wasn't sure about that infront of the strangers. Leo smiled lightly feeling a little better, he gave his mate's hand a squeeze showing him some love without being too intimate to there new friends. Raph smiled and squeezed back.

Mikey started another conversation with their new friends discribing their trip to the past fighting against dinosaurs Donny sat next to him correcting him if he lied on a certain part, Leo looked up at Raph as he sat down next to his mate.  
"Leo, I know you hate being cadled, but I can't help it..."He whispered to him. Leo gave a soft sigh and whispered back

"I know, just i like to do things on my own, it makes me feel helpless when you try to do everything for me." Raph nodded.

"Let me do things this month, next month thats when you can coddle me I won't be able to do much." Said Leo in a whisper to his mate.

"Ok ok, but don't expect me to let them rough you up too much in this so called 'training'." Raph whispered. It was Leo's turn to nod, giving his mate a quick peck on the cheek since their new friends were focused on Mikey and Donny play arguing on how big the raptors were.

"They were bigger then Adam!" Mikey exclaimed.

"No they weren't they were only a few inches taller than we were." Said Donny his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes i'm sure." Replied Donny.

"I didn't see you standing still measuring them...they looked huge to me!"

Donny gave Mikey a look before sighing. "Just continue the story."

"Ok ok." Mikey said and kept going in the story. Leo leaned on his mate a bit and sighed, feeling tired again.

"You sure you don't want to lay down?" Asked Raph softly. Leo sighed, maybe he should go lay down, he felt exausted, and with the others here, he'd surely be safe.

"I suppose I should he said, and straightened up and got to his feet. "Guys, I'm gonna go lay down for a while."

Donny nodded "Okay Leo have a good nap." He saw the others nod, before he moved into the bedroom, closing the door, though leaving it cracked a bit.

He took off his katana sheathes, before he climbed into bed, pulling the covers over him, and almost instantly falling asleep curled up on his side. Raph was glad his mate finally went to get some sleep, he'd join his mate in a little bit

"Man, he was really drained..." Mikey commented stopping the story again.

"Today was tiring, he felt it more because of the baby." Said Donny. Mikey nodded, and continued the story getting to the end.

"And then! amazingly, I found the ceptor in the belly of the HUGE fish I caught!"

"Then we get home basicly and find out instead of two months passing in our time only a few mintues actually passed." Added Donny before letting mikey take the limelight again. Mikey whined at his mate for stealing the end of the story.

Donny frowned giving his mate a light punch on the arm.

"And then a month later we found out Leo was pregnant, and two months after that..." Said Mikey. Mikey paused unsure wether his mate wanted to share this info, he looked at Donny for an answer. Donny looked back, and then sighed.

"Um, at two months something bad happened, you don't want to know." Mikey said with a nervous chuckle. The humans caught the hint something really bad must have happened not asking upon seeing donny's sadness.

"So anyone else wanna hear another story?" Asked Mikey a nervous smile on his lips.

"Long as it's not involving the Battle nexus again." Raph warned. Mikey pouted, "Aww I was going to tell them about the second time we went there and how kicked that guys butt." Raph grumbled.

"You just want another oportinuty to brag about it." Raph grumbled. Mikey smiled playfully.

"Okay since you don't want to hear about that one who wants to hear a diffrent one?" He asked. "Hey! How about those weird times when Ultimate Draco sent us to those weird other universes." Mikey suggested.

"Sure it sounds intersting." Said Adam. Mikey grinned.

"Course we'd miss out on Leo's part, cause he's asleep, but..."

"Go ahead we can always ask him later." Said Joy leaning back in her chair, mikey started on his discribing adventure in detail.

He told the story of being sent to this universe where he and his brothers were all superheros, and how he helped them defeat Sliver who looked suprisingly like Splinter.

During the story raph rolled his eyes on some parts his brother was embelishing on, since they had told there stories to each other already.  
Don chuckled lightly.

-------------- 

Chapter three comming soon! Please review, and let us know what you think. 


	3. Starlit Reflections and Early Mornings

And here we go! Sequel to Rifts and Colds & Stomach flu's! A collaboration with goggle head girl just like the others. 

Please note, we literally wrote ourway out of the season, and so we had to resort on writing by the seat of our pants. The rest of the chapters is our version of what may of happened, enjoy. :)

--------------------

Leo yawned lightly slowly waking up; he looked next to him seeing his mate curled close to him still sleeping He looked around, and blinked, noticing the room had darkened, and he wondered how long was he asleep.

He sat up tiredly trying not to wake up Raph feeling a little thirsty. He glanced at Raph for a moment, before he slowly climbed out of bed. He stepped over to the door, and opened it to look out, not seeing anyone else right off.

He looked for the jug of orange juice and one of the cups. He poured himself a cup, and put the jug back, before he took a sip. He walked over to one of the windows of the house and looked outside.

The boat was moving closer to Japan in a few hours they'd be docking the ship. He was kind of amazed to see all the stars out, since usually in the city the city lights drowned most of them out.

Leo smiled leaning on the window seal a little looking at the stars, they were beautiful, and while he was gazing out he didn't notice his mate getting up.

Raph nearly panicked when he woke up and saw his mate gone, but he decided to check around before raising an alarm. Raph got up off the bed walking out of the room seeing his mate standing by the window looking at the sky.

He slipped up behind him. "Leo, you ok?" He asked softly hoping not to startle him as he wrapped his arms around him, and put his head on his shoulder. Leo relaxed in his mates grip after getting over his scare, he mentally chided himself for not staying alert.

"I'm fine, just thirsty" he said lightly. "I never realized the stars could look so close." He chuckled lightly, knowing that if Don were here, he'd probably be chided that the stars were always there.

"They do look like you could grab em," said Raph looking at them still holding his mate. "The others went to find other lodging since this is a one bedroom house apparently. Just incase you were wondering." Raph said keeping his voice softly.

Leo nodded; he felt the baby shift lightly. Raph moved his hand to gently rub his mates belly feeling a kick.

"Have a good sleep?" He asked sofly.

"Yes." Leo said feeling their baby give another soft kick. Leo sighed. "We're so close to Japan, probably be docked tomorrow, though I have no clue what then..."

"Probably try to make us go through their training, if they try anything to you I'll hurt em." Said Raph protective of his mate and their child.

Leo shook his head and patted his arm. "Raph..." He started,

"I know I know, I'm being over protective" Said Raph giving his mate a hug not willing to let anything happen to him.

"I can still fend for myself." Leo said, Raph sighed.

"Leo, if we lettcha you'd fight right on through labor." He said mildly.

"I would not!" Leo claimed. "Well...maybe I would, but I hate being treated like some fragile little lady, I'm supposed to be the big brother and the leader, not the helpless damsel."

Raph lightly frowned knowing his mate was on a war path " Okay, I won't treat you so lady like" Said Raph who was actually trying to avoid a fight with his mate not wanting to argue.

Leo smiled. "Thanks." He paused. "Sorry, I know I been snappy lately..."

"Its okay, I understand it's the pregnancy," Raph said giving his mate a soft hug. Leo chuckled.

"More like it feels like I haven't had a moment alone without one of you wondering if I'm ok." He teased lightly. "And I know I still did things against doctors orders so to speak."

Raph smiled glad to have his mates mood change to a lighter tone, "well now I'll try to be a little less over bearing on you."

Leo leaned back to nuzzle his mate's cheek. "Thanks," Raph nuzzled his mate back before laying a small kiss on top of his mate's head.

"So...did Japan look like this the first you came?" Raph asked his mate deciding to change the subject.

Leo nodded "what I could see of it, I had to hitchhike on a cargo ship to get there."

Raph nodded as well. "At least I got to come with you this time, even if it was against our wills..." He said. Leo leaned on raph

"Yeah, I was hoping after everything settled with the baby we could come back here and I could show you everything, but they beat me to the punch." Leo said lightly.

Raph sighed. "You know after you left I went on a night run, and I was so tempted to track you down, and either convince you to stay or go with you..." He admitted. "But I didn't know where to start, and my mind was so jumbled."

Leo smiled at his mate breaking his hold on him before squeezing him in a hug "I wanted to go right back to you but Master Splinter said things would be better if I went, I wanted to go back to you so badly."

Raph sighed and rested his forehead on his mates. "For days after I stared at the door hoping you'd reenter, or kept hoping it was a dream I'd wake up from." He chuckled. "Mikey or Don more then once had to drag me to practice. Then when Splinter asked me to step up as leader...I felt like I was replacing you."

"I wished it was a dream that I'd wake up from, i wanted it to be a dream so I could wake up and have how our relationship was in the first place" Said Leo "You're here now, with me, I won't let you leave again." Raph said determinedly. Leo smiled wryly.

He nuzzled his mate before answering back "So I'm never allowed to go on a night jog on my own again?" He said in a teasing voice wanting to play with his mate a little bit.

Raph chuckled. "No, never! I'm gonna chain ya to the lair, so you can only leave when I come with you." Raph teased back.

"Oh what ever shall I do?" said Leo a playful smile on his lips "I'll just have to seduce you to let me out of my chains."

Raph playfully rolled his eyes. "You know we're gonna have to be careful from now on." He playfully poked his mates belly lightly. "I don't think we have plans for more then one of these, we already got Mikey." He said jokingly.

"We'll have to get you some condoms." Leo chuckled softly as he turned around in his mates embrace and hugged him, before he leaned into capture his lips softly.

"I'll ask Casey if they got ones to fit turtles." Raph said and kissed softly back. Leo curled his arms around raph's waist staying ensnared in his mate's lips.

Raph held his mate to him as they kissed, relaxing into it, before he pulled back. "Wanna trying going back to bed, and getting some more sleep before morning?" He asked softly.  
"Sure," said Leo nuzzling his mate.

Raph pulled back from the hug gently. "You've gotten more sleep then I have, you were asleep for most of what was left of the afternoon." He said lightly, and squeezed Leo's hand.

"I blame our little monster, he demands many things, including more sleep" said Leo playfully, squeezing his mates hand back. Leo finished the juice, before he followed his mate back into the room, as he stifled a yawn.

Leo settled on the bed lying down on his side, his tiredness showing, his mate laid by him. Raph gently put an arm around him, and pulled him back against him, snuggling with him.

Leo smiled feeling comfortable happily snuggled him back before he started to fall asleep. Raph nuzzled into him, and feel asleep, happily snuggled, sleepily murmuring something softly.

----------

Even in his sleep Raph heard an annoying sound, he growled trying to stay asleep and ignore the sound. He grumbled, and looked toward the door of the room.

The sound came from there, he got up from the bed trying not to wake his mate he headed for the door to there room He listened for a minute, and growled in warning, hoping whoever it was would just go away. He then carefully cracked the door open enough to see. One of the wooden men stood waiting

He grumbled. "Whattaya want?" He asked gruffly, automatically going into protect mode since Leo was still sleep. He growled still not opening the door much.

The wooden man held out a piece of paper to Raph before walking away. He took the paper from, before closing the door, he really wanted to slam it shut, but he didn't want to wake Leo yet. He went to sit by his mate again, before reading the paper.

_Turtles both of you are expected to train again so we may defeat the coming evil, come in two hours prepared to learn and fight if not the price will be high for the blue masked one and it's child. We will leave the ship for shore shortly afterwards._

Raph narrowed his eyes, and growled. "He ain't an it!" He yelled to the air angrily. "Damn, I knew they'd use him as a way to get us to train." He grumbled. He wanted to go see if the others got the same note, but now he feared leaving Leo's side.

"Raph what's wrong?" asked Leo waking up after his mates yell.

"One of the mannequins showed up with this note, we were right, they do plan to use you as a pawn." Raph grumbled, and offered the note to Leo to see.

Leo read the note "Looks like they want me to train too" he said folding the note

"Either that or they plan to hold you hostage while we train." Raph muttered, and stood up and paced next to the bed. "I wonder if Don Mikey and the humans got the same note".

"I don't know, but I think it be best if we checked on them, see if they were threatened"

Raph nodded. "Let's get ready then, and then go find them, and maybe something to eat before we have to show up, least we got two hours." He mutterers about making sure the front doors locked next time.

Leo got up pulling on his gear with raph's help on tying the ends together on his katan holsters,

Raph went to retrieve his sai's after helping his mate. He suddenly jumped, as there were urgent bangs on the front door. He growled, and looked at Leo, before he stalked out of the room, and up to the door, and yanked it open with his sai at the ready.

Mikey, Donny and their new friends stood at the door looking worried. "You guys okay?" Asked Donny. Leo looked out the room wondering who it was as well.

Raph sighed and relaxed and beckoned them inside. "Yeah, other then the note." He said. "I take it by your faces you got it too."

"Yeah, looks like we were right on the whole pawn thing," Said Mikey a frown on his face. Leo walked out of his and Raph's room standing next to his mate.

Raph nodded sadly. "However it does sound like they want him to train with us..." Don said.

Leo bit back the 'I can fend for myself' rant coming to his lips merely saying, "I'll be careful okay, but I can handle myself"

Raph merely nodded to his mate, he wasn't going to argue with him on this.

"Hey, it said we were going off ship afterwards, maybe we could make a break for it." Mikey suggested.

Donny nodded "That seems like a good idea, since Leo knows his way around here, we might succesfully get away, what do you think Leo?"

"I don't know guys, do you think they'd be stupid enough not to plan for something like that?" Leo asked.

Mikey sighed, "Looks like were stuck here." Raph opened his mouth then shut it; he wanted to say something about not wanting his child born under such scrutiny, but then remembered their human friends.

Leo frowned lightly "Well we have two hours to our self's so lets try to at least be prepared incase they have any surprise up there sleeves"  
Raph and the others nodded. Raph headed into the kitchen to see if they had anything besides chips to eat, they'd probably need energy.

--------

A loud pounding came at the door of the house alerting the group of 8 that there two hours were up. "Alright alright! We're coming!" Raph shouted angrily.

Raph opened the door followed by his companions, several wooden men stood outside waiting for them, raph walked out first leo close behind him, one of the wooden men grabbed leo by the arm another grabbing his other arm trying to keep him from struggling.

Leo yelped and struggled. "Hey!" He shouted. Raph growled and put his hands on the hilts of his sai. The two wooden men started to walk away from the group; Raph growled launching himself at the wooden men being knocked over by some of the other wooden men. Raph growled and got back up.

"Raph, easy!" Donny shouted. Leo sighed and just went with them, no use fighting. Leo walked along with the men looking behind him seeing Raph he mouthed 'I love you' to him before the men vanished out of sight into another building on the ship.

Raph hrred and crossed his arms after putting his sai's away. "So, lead the way." He said gruffly. The wooden men led the way to a stairway, the group ofseven walked down the stairway.

The group of not wooden people looked around, Raph especially for any signs of his mate. Raph saw two of the tribunal guys with more wooden men standing off to the side.

"So, decided to come and train I see." One of the tribunal people spoke up.

"Not like we had any choice," Grumbled Raph.

"Your loved one is quite safe for the moment. It is simply doing different training." Was said simply, with no explanation.

"Now pair off and be ready to fight," said the second tribunal member

Mikey blinked as he wound up the odd man out. "Uh..." He looked at the tribunal people.  
"Join a group quickly," snapped one of the members. Mikey eeeped, and joined one of the other pairs.

Several wooden men charged at the groups attacking them, this time using a variety of weapons. The pairs fought back valiantly. But each was pushed back, the wooden men switching between groups quickly using unfair methods trying to knock their opponents weapons out of there hands

Raph growled and managed to disarm one with his sai's. That wooden man fought with his fists, trying to still knock Raph's weapons out of his hands. Raph blocked the punches, and suddenly ducked down managing to topple his guy, and jump back and away.

The wooden man who toppled bowed before walking away another wooden man taking his place. Raph growled and spun his sai's before fighting this one; he had to remind himself to keep a level head.

-----------

Leo walked with the wooden men to a door; they opened it pushing him in. Leo erked and stumbled before he managed to catch himself. He looked around confused. Two tribunal members stood waiting for him

"Come blue masked turtle we have much to teach you." Said the female member. He stepped forward with caution; he didn't see any of his brothers, or their new friends.

"Where are the others?" He asked

"Physical training, you are here to learn magic"

He blinked. "Ooook." He said confused. "Um, last I checked, I didn't have any magic powers or anything."

"That is the whole point of this, when your mind goes to the meditation plane that counts as magic not all people can do that."

"Well, at least meditations the first familiar thing that I've heard here..."

"Now focus on going to meditation plane, we will meet you there" Said the male member. He sighed and nodded, looking around before he sat down in lotus, and closed his eyes concentrating.

Within moments he stood in the meditation plane purple and black clouds floating around him, the two tribunal members joined him after a few seconds "First we will teach you how to use the element of ice and water." Leo nodded listening closely.

"Let your emotions of sadness, come to you as it comes to you focus on making a ball in Your hands." Said the female member showing him what to do making a ball of ice appear in her hands. He took a mental breath and concentrated.

He felt his emotions swell his sadness over leaving Raph his, his doubtful thoughts on his Leader ships skills, his sad thoughts of if he had a miscarriage come up, it swelled in his hands making a small ball float in his hand. He blinked and looked down amazed.

"Hmm decent size for a beginner, it seems you actually tried and put all your doubts forward." Commented the male tribunal member.

"Well, I uh..." Leo hesitated, watching the ball slowly disappear.

"Do not lose you concentration, if you did this in a real battle you and your child would both lose your lives." The male said sternly. Leo quickly concentrated again, watching the ball go back to the size that it was.

"Good turtle now making it bigger, and try to launch it at one of us." Leo opened his eyes quickly launching the ice ball at the man, who nimbly dodged it.

"Not a bad first attempt, try again." The female said. Leo tried again his ball getting a fraction of an inch of hitting the man.

"Much better." The man said. "However, is there any reason you are concentrating purely on hitting me?"

"He's obviously not pleased with us taking him and his family away from new York" Said the woman, "You must also learn never keep your powers focused on one spot, if we were attacking you I would have already killed you." She continued.

Leo sighed and nodded. "Understood." He replied.

"You and your loved ones will be returned to your homes after we defeat the great evil." The female said.

"What is the great evil?" Asked Leo

"You will know later on turtle, now practice." Said the man.

He wondered how he was supposed to learn to fight something if he didn't know what it was. He closed his eyes, and concentrated. Two targets. He thought the strategic side of his mind kicking in to figure out the problem.

He let the sad emotions swell in his chest, an idea popped in his head quickly as he slammed his hands down on the ground freezing the ground around them turning it to ice freezing the two members to the ground before the easily broke free

"You are improving turtle." The woman said. Leo kept his mental smile to himself

"Now see if you can make the ice do your bidding like this," said the man making two ice tonfas in his hand.

Leo watched closely, and he thought over it for a moment. He closed his eyes, and concentrated his feelings, adding to it the image of the weapons he wanted to form. Ice katana's formed in his hands feeling light and sturdy.

"Impressive." He heard the woman say, and opened his eyes to stare at the icy katana's.

"Now practice a bit with them get the feel of them, then you may battle him," said the woman. Leo nodded, and practiced with the icy swords, doing a simple kata as he got used to the lighter weighted blades.

"Now that you are some what used to the blades, we shall fight" Said the man bowing, Leo bowed back before holding up his swords, the man charged at leo tonfa's smacking against leo's katana's.

Leo blocked the strikes with his katan's, unconsciously making sure to protect his stomach area as he added his own strikes. The man pushed Leo back a few paces before striking hard on his blocked katana's trying to disarm him.

Leo managed to catch it, and pushed back before he jumped back and away.

"Good you are learning how to handle these weapons well." Commented the man before running back at Leo attacking him.

"I was once forced to fight on the plane before, but in a different way." Leo said and moved to block the strike. Leo knocked the next blow coming at him; he knocked one of the tonfa's out of the man's hands making it break into ice shards.

The man came at him with the other tonfa. The man attacked pushing him back, forming another tonfa in his hand surprising the turtle.

"You should be able to form weapons at anytime you need them."

Leo took a mental note of that before attacking the man. The man managed to block the attack, and swung a tonfa down purposefully to try and hit Leo's stomach area. One of Leo's katana turned into an ice ball striking the mans hand aiming for his stomach freezing it.

He then formed another katana and used the blunt side to strike the tonfa and hand away.

"Bravo turtle" said the woman "You have defeated him for now, but on to other matters you will learn how to use water since you have a good grip on ice."

Leonardo backed off the man, and the two bowed. He then looked to the woman, making sure to watch the man out of the corner of his eye.

"Now get in contact with your most positive feeling, let them flow through you, make the water come to you" She said showing him.

He changed his concentration to happier thoughts, being reunited with Raph after being separated, finding all of his family alive after the attack from Karai, and finding out about the child. A ball of water formed in his hands, small strands of water floated around him in curly strands.

"Good, now try to get the water to be your own let it be one with you as your other powers should." She said showing the water curl around her making several small strands, the water made a few strong curled shapes that looked like they had pointed ends.

He concentrated on doing that feeling it swirl around his arms, before joining around his waist.

The woman nodded to him "Now try to use the water to form a shield around you." He sighed and nodded, closing his eyes as he concentrated. He held out his hands as a water collected around him forming a small shell shaped shield.

"Good." The woman said. "Now, try to make it larger." He closed his eyes making the shield larger more water being added, it grew to the size for him to be able to cover his stomach and chest.

The woman nodded. "Getting better. You are turning into a fast learner turtle."

"Now, I want you to form a bubble, if you fall into the water this will help you breath longer." she said showing him by making a large bubble form around herself

Leo knew being a turtle he could already stay under water for a while, but he didn't object to it as he concentrated on trying to make the bubble around him.

He made the bubble appear around him slowly at first before it formed all around him.

"Also turtle this can be used as a defense against on coming attacks use it and it will be unbreakable," said the woman

Leo nodded to her. In understanding. "Understood." He said.

"Now turtle, water is mainly used for defense but can be used for attack such as slipping up an enemy or draining water from them making them weaker, there is also the ability to throw water balls, or cause a tidal wave." Said the woman showing him how to form a water ball.

He blinked as he listened. "Wow, never realized the powers could be so strong." He watched her form the water ball.

"The water ball can hurt if thrown hard enough," she said shooting it at the man surprising him. The man stumbled back from the attack but recovered.

"If he didn't wear that helmet you'd see how much that does hurt" she said "I want you to practice a little with the water ball see if you can control it"

Leo nodded letting the bubble go and concentrating on forming a ball in his hands. It formed in his hand floating an inch from his hand, inside of it; water swirled around showing a small glow of happiness from it.

He practiced keeping control of it. After what felt an hour long he was finished with the lesson, he felt drained ready to go.

"Turtle I have on last thing to tell you before you reawaken." Said the woman.

He looked to her, unsure if he wanted to hear it or not. "What?" He asked.

"Your magic will take a toll on your emotions, as soon as you break connection with this plane your emotions will become disjointed, you will feel sadness one moment happiness the next"

Leo winced. "For how long...?" He asked.

"Only for a day, I have suffered this so I know. Try to sleep it off." Said the woman.

Leo frowned, the note had said they'd be going off ship after training, and he had been looking forward to it. But he nodded. "Sleep it off, got it."

"Now tomorrow after you sleep off most of the effects you will learn how to use fire." Said the man before he disconnected from the plane.

Leo nodded, and bowed to the female, before awakening. He felt his saddest emotions creep into his chest as he opened his eyes feeling depressed. He shook his head as he reached up to rub his eyes.

The woman helped him up leading him out of the room as he felt like crying "Remember turtle sleep it off." She said letting two wooden men take him back to the group Leo nodded, and just fought back at the tears as he let himself be led away.

They led him back to the house the group of 7 already waiting there for them.

Raph immediately jumped to his feet. "Leo!" He said, and then frowned noticing his mate's depressed state. "What'd they do to you?" He started to get angry.

"I'm fine" Leo chocked out trying to pull himself together. "I just...just need to sleep it off." He added, wiping at the tears.

Raph glared at wooden men before turning to his mate "If you're sure." The wooden men bowed, and then left.

Leo nodded. "I'll be fine after some sleep." He said, feeling the baby roll over inside him he fought back the bad thoughts toward it.

Raph led his mate inside giving him a hug forgetting his human friends for a few moments "What did they do to you?" Asked Mikey worried.

"Nothing physical." Leo assured, and smiled a bit at the hug. "It was just...working in meditation." He said.

Raph led his mate to there room letting him lay down "Call me if you need anything" Said Raph softly kissing his mate on the forehead closing the door after him.

Leo nodded grateful for his mate, and curled up in the sheets as much as his stomach allowed and drifted off. Raph noticed the human's gazes on him, and he tensed. "What?"

"We didn't know you two were together" Said Faranchi a little uncomfortable.

"I guessed you were and now Adam owes me a dollar." Said joy a smile on her lips not caring if the turtles were gay. Joy grinned as she got astonished looks from the three turtles. "We won't judge you for it, don't worry."

"Now Adam about my dollar." She said turning to Adam, he grumbled digging through his pockets Adam sighed and passed the dollar over.

"I can't believe you bet on it." Raph crossed his arms.

Joy shrugged "No offense to you, just I saw it he didn't so I just let him think he was winning besides its only a dollar not fifty bucks or anything." She said putting the dollar in her pocket.

Don nodded and relaxed now that they didn't have to hide it. "We'll keep it discreet, don't worry." He said. Before Torra or Joy could reply there was a knock on the door.

Mikey walked over and opened the door. "Yeah?" Two more wooden guys stood by the door one of the tribunal members stood with them.

"I've come to tell you may leave the ship now, you will be escorted to the castle" Mikey looked back to the others.

"Red masked turtle will stay behind with the blue masked one thanks to one of the other members magic training." continued the tribunal member.

"So we're just gonna be left on here alone?" Raph asked gruffly.

"The two members who taught the other turtle and several of our men shall stay here to watch you." The other six looked between each other.

"Go with these guards, turtle" Said the member looking at raph "No escape attempts, the other turtle won't wake up no matter what you do thanks to the magic. so you should not think of it."

Raph hrrred, he wasn't sure he liked the idea of leaving Leo after the state his mate was left in. The other six walked out of the house following the tribunal member with wooden men behind them

Raph watched them leave, he didn't like the idea, but at least he was with his mate. He closed the door. He walked back to the other room. Leo made whimpering noises under his breath in his sleep.

Raph moved over to him, and sat down, hugging him to him, rocking gently. "Sssssh." He said softly. Leo relaxed his whimpering dying down softly his hands clutching Raph in his sleep. He smiled lightly and just continued to hold him, not sure what else he could do for him.

Leo murmured Raph's name stuck in his memory of leaving him.

"It's ok, I'm here." He said softly, not caring if the other can hear him. Leo seemed to relax at that still holding onto raph

"Love you." he murmured as his mind shifted to another sad moment. Raph smiled softly

--------------

So there ya have it! Worth the wait I hope? Hehe.Next chapter comming soon. :)


	4. Playing with Fire

And here we go! Sequel to Rifts and Colds & Stomach flu's! A collaboration with goggle head girl just like the others. 

Please note, we literally wrote ourway out of the season, and so we had to resort on writing by the seat of our pants. The rest of the chapters is our version of what may of happened, enjoy. :)

--------------------

A loud knocking filled the air waking up Raph, he grumpily looked up his mate still cradled in his arms. He grumbled, not really in the mood to be dragged out of bed for training.

"Go away!" He yelled with a grumble. The knocking continued pissing the red masked turtle off, he wasn't willing to leave his mate specially since Leo had what Raph thought were nightmares all night. He growled, and carefully climbed out of bed, hearing a whimper from Leo, before he stormed out to the front door.

"There better be a damn good reason..." He growled and opened the door. Two tribunal members and several wooden men stood at the door way

"Well you're in quite the pleasant mood." Commented the woman.

"Wake the blue masked one and we will head for the castle." Said the man.

"Yeah well, he didn't exactly sleep peacefully thanks to whatever the hell you did to him." He grumbled. "And we do got names FYI. Not that you seem to care." He said. "Fine, I'll get him up." He slammed the door shut and went back to their room.

He walked over to his mate gently trying to wake him, "come on Leo its time to get up" he said softly. Leo mumbled something.

"Too early." He whimpered.

"I know, come on, the escort service is here." Raph said lightly. Leo sat up tiredly most of his sadness had drained during the night but he still felt the sadness sitting in his chest.

He stood up walking out of the room his mate sticking close to him glaring at the front door knowing who was waiting just outside of it. Leo opened the door and stepped out with Raph, rubbing at his eyes.

The wooden men and the tribunal members led the way across the boat onto the docks, raph stayed close to his mate holding his hand not caring what the tribunal members thought

Both turtles took the chance to look around at what was around them. A long path led down a curved hill no people in sight, only plant life here and a small temple.

"Boy, talk about being out in the middle of nowhere." Raph said to Leo. Leo nodded still looking around, they walked for two miles before a huge castle loomed over them its high towers each held a upside down foot symbol.

Raph looked to Leo to make sure he was ok after all the walking. Leo looked tired his sadness had thankfully drained all the way out during the walk, he felt like taking a nap, but he knew that wouldn't be possible since they probably would start training as soon as they got in the castle.

"Are the others alright?" Raph spoke up and asked.

"Yes they all currently are sleeping." Answered the woman.

"Glad somebody is." Raph muttered, and looked to Leo when he felt his hand squeezed. Leo smiled at his mate softly.

"Count yourselves lucky that she likes the blue masked one, she's letting you both go back to bed" Commented the man.  
Raph blinked. "She is? For how long?" He asked.

"A few hours," Answered the woman before throwing an ice ball at the man. Leo sighed with relief.

"Good, I feel like I could use a nap after all this walking." Leo said. They entered the castle and were led by two wooden men to there new room. The wooden men opened the door, and motioned them to enter.

The room held a large bed a canopy over it a chair sitting off to one side of the bed and a night table on the other end; there was another door in the room.

The wooden men bowed to them, before they closed the door they came in, leaving them to themselves. Raph went to inspect the other door. Raph opened the door seeing a long hallway and several other doors. He raised an eyeridge.

"Ok..." He said, and closed it again, before he looked to Leo. Leo sat on the bed yawning he pulled off his gear really wanting some sleep. Raph joined him, pulling off his own gear, eager to get back to his own sleep. He pulled back the covers.

"Damn, I think this is gonna be the fanciest bed I ever slept in." He said. Leo chuckled.

"Same here, too bad we can't do other things" He teased lightly giving his mate a kiss on the forehead he was tired but thankfully could feel other moods beside sadness now. Raph chuckled.

"Eager already huh?" He teased, and settled back in the bed, pulling the cover down over himself.

"Yes I am," Leo teased back smiling lightly laying beside his mate pulling his side of the covers over himself. Raph leaned down to kiss him softly. "Unfortunately between this crazed training and your condition..." He said reluctantly, and wrapped an arm around his mate as they snuggle.

"I know it won't happen for awhile," said Leo snuggling his face into his mates chest listing to the other turtles heart beat. Raph leaned down and nuzzled him lightly.

"Good things come to those who wait as they say." He said, and closed his eyes, just resting them for a moment as he moved his other arm up under his head. Leo yawned again starting to fall asleep, his body relaxed the baby shifting inside of him seemed to move trying not to wake his parent.

Raph held him close, careful of not squishing the child between them as he started to drift as well ------------ Leo peeked open an eye trying to see about, as well as checking to see if his mate was still there. Raph was still sleeping next to him, a wooden man stood at the doorway motioning for him to get up and follow him.

Leo sighed, and just curled tighter to Raph, he didn't want to leave yet. He groaned as he heard the man knock on the door.

"Ok, ok." He said, and carefully untangled from Raph, and slipped on his gear before following. He walked with the wooden man down the hallway until the man stopped and knocked on the wall a passage opening revealing a large room that seemed made for mediation. Leo watched, before he stepped inside, looking around.

The two-tribunal members who had taught him before walked through two different holes in the wall "Are you ready to learn how to use fire?" Asked the man.

"Anyone else up?" He asked, and then sighed. "Is it going to affect me like yesterday?" He added, he hated that feeling.

"Not as badly as some say the first day is always the hardest, but it will affect you fire requires anger, so we'll have to leave you in the mediation plane for a few hours, otherwise you behave like an animal lashing out at all in your path." Said the woman.

He listened closely and nodded, wincing at the memory of the last time he was angry all the time, when he'd nearly lost his mate. He hoped Raph wouldn't panic too much seeing him gone.

"Basically with all that anger, you go on primal instincts, as any normal turtle would only more violent, you won't know who anyone is." Said the man "Now that you've received that bit of information, sit your self down for mediation and be ready." Said the woman sitting down herself.

Leo closed his eyes for a moment, taking a breath, before he sat down as well, and entered the plane.

--------

Raph opened his eyes tiredly with a yawn turning over to give his mate a kiss on head only not to see him at all. He blinked his eyes opened, and looked around. "Leo?" He asked, but only silence answered him. He shot up out of the bed trying not panic, failing horriblely at it

"If they've done anything to him, heads will roll." He growled, as he jumped out of bed. He checked the room, not seeing any sign of him, not even his gear, he then thought to check the other hallway he saw, and went to that door.

He opened the door walking down the hallway opening doors as he went, the first door was donny and mikey's room they both still sleeping. At any other moment he would of been ecstatic to see his other two bros, but this isn't one of those moments. He moved onto the next door.

He opened it seeing Adam sprawled on his bed; he went the next-door finding Faranchi. He opened the other doors finding everybody but his mate, and he cursed softly, heading back to their room.

He walked through the main door way and down the hallway finding a wooden man standing by a wall a several paces away from their room. He growled as he approached.

"All right, where is he!" He asked, only getting more annoyed at the silence. The wooden man knocked on the wall trying to show raph that was where the other turtle was.

"Eh?" Raph raised an eyeridge, and sighed. "So you want me to believe he went through a wall?" The wooden man nodded knocking in a pattern on the wall. Raph just sighed and nodded slightly. He looked around for a moment.

The wooden man pointed forward at raph then at the wall asking him if he wanted inside

"Hey Raph!" Raph blinked and turned as he heard Mikey.

"Are you and leo okay?" asked Donny as he walked with his mate toward their brother. The others close behind them with a group of wooden men close behind and a tribunal member with them. Raph grumbled.

"I don't know, ask the shredders, I woke up and he was gone." He hrred lightly. "And this guy here, must think I'm stupid as it's trying to tell me he went through a wall."

"He went into the chamber behind the wall turtle." Said the member. "He's learning fire magic."

"He and his child are fine. Now shall we get to your training?" Raph nodded reluctantly joining the group looking at the wall hoping for his mate to okay. The tribunal and wooden men lead the group of seven down the hallway.

-----------

Leo leaned on the wall tiredly his mind drained from the lesson and large amounts of anger he had used. A wooden man hovered near him helping him walk, the after effects weren't as bad, as the magic is what he quickly learned, he spotted the group of seven just getting back from their lesson heading toward his and raph's room. Raph perked up.

"Leo!" He called over. Leo winced at the shout, having a sudden headache. The wooden man helped him walk closer to his mate before letting him go to walk/stumble over to raph the wooden man bowed before them before walking away.

Raph managed to catch him.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, that magic was just a lot of work." Leo replied. Raph helped his mate stand up and walk back to their room; Leo sat on the bed before lying on his shell out of tiredness. Raph helped tuck him in.

"Get some sleep, the rest of us were gonna check this place out..." Leo gave a half nod letting himself go to sleep. Raph walked back outside the room, closing the door.

"Now who's up for exploring this place for escape points." Asked mikey.

"I don't think that'll work..." Donny started.

"I know, but I want out. I hate how tired and drained leo is every time he comes back to us." Said Mikey " I keep thinking they're going to take you next Don, I just want out." continued Mikey guessing how Raph felt about this. Don hugged his mate.

"I think I know why they're training Leo as they are. Think about, not long from now he won't be able to physically fight, and physical fighting like we have is far too dangerous for someone pregnant." Don started. So...they're training him to work..."

"With his mind." Joy caught on. Mikey nodded getting before it squeezing his mate back in there hug

"Okay, you make a valid point, can we still at least explore this place?" He asked not really caring about their human friends for the moment giving Donny a quick kiss on the forehead.

Don was relieved that his mate was no longer wary of him turning into a monster again.

"Yes, we got a whole big castle to explore here. I don't think they'll mess with Leo unless we do something wrong..." Don said. The group headed out looking around the castle Mikey and Donny held hands while walking, Donny was happy to be close to his mate he had missed their contact.

"I'm glad to see you two like that again." Raph said to Mikey and Don so the humans couldn't hear. Donny gave a soft smile at Mikey and Raph relaxed.

"So am I." He said softly giving mikey's hand a squeeze. Mikey grinned and squeezed back.

"So am I." Mikey said softly. Raph smiled, both of the pairs had been put through tests, but they have apparently stuck it through.

----------

Leo struggled to sit up hating that he lay on his shell, thanks to the extra weight he was now stuck. He grumbled and rolled over to his side, and managed to push himself up with his arms. He now thankfully was sitting up looking around wondering where his mate was.

He then remembered Raph mentioning something about exploring the castle. He climbed out of bed, thankful that his gear was still on, and he opened the door looking out to the hall for a moment.

He must have fallen asleep for a while no one stood in the hallway only a few wooden men walking around patrolling the hallways. He sighed as he felt the baby kick him softly, even though he wasn't hungry yet, he wondered if his training was some how messing with his system.

He walked down the hallway feeling like exploring on his own maybe for a kitchen for when he actually did become hungry. He glanced on occasion at the wooden men who passed him, but they left him alone at least for now.

He walked forward seeing a open door leading to what looked like a cafeteria with a large table and several chairs in the room. He paused at the doorframe, looking around, before he stepped inside, the smell of food seeming to remind his body that he'd not eaten since yesterday.

He walked around seeing a fresh plate of food sitting on the table seemingly laid out for him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He chuckled at another kick from the baby. He moved over to the plate to see what was there. He looked around again before he sat down. He ate the food hungrily obeying his son or daughter's demand for a meal,

He slowed down slightly as the hunger was sated a bit, and he could actually enjoy the food, and it was a lot better then snacking on the snacking food that had been on the boat.

As he finished eating he picked up the plate looking for where he could put it or wash it, a wooden man came forward pulling it from his hands walking away with the dish. He blinked and nodded to the man before he got up.

"Now, where to get something to drink." He said, and looked around the room, moving away from the table. Another wooden man handed him a glass of water walking away like the one before him. He blinked watching the wooden man before taking a sip of the water.

"Ooookay." He said, not used to being waited on like this. He looked around wondering where they were coming from, and saw a few standing around behind the food areas waiting discreetly, wanting to leave him alone it seemed. He finished the water, and set it down on a table before he headed for the door again.

He walked out heading for the next-door wanting to still explore the area now that he had fed himself, with the food came more energy, which he was glad for. He came to a door, and opened it slightly to peek inside.

The room held a few armchairs and a fireplace, and large stack of books. He closed the door again, he liked reading books, but at the moment his energy was up, and so he walked on. He opened the next-door finding a room that looked like a dojo.  
He sighed, now at least this looked familiar. He stepped inside the room looking around.

A few mediation mats were spread in the far corner, a practice dummy sitting in the middle, a weapon rack hanging on the wall in a glass case, and one corner was bare other than a floor without a rug like the other parts of the room.  
He grinned lightly, no one seemed to be here, so perhaps he could do some katas or something, to try and get in something normal.

He pulled out his katanas closing his eyes relaxing. His warrior's instinct kicking in as he practiced with them; he let his magic lose without realizing it making his blades turn colder.

He ignored it for the moment as he practiced; it was nice to fall into an old familiar routine, the icy blades glinting in the dim light.

He practiced on his katan for an hour forgetting the time just enjoying his routine being back, he finally stopped tired, he sat down on the ground closing his eyes his ice powers soothing his tired muscles.

He sighed as he felt himself relax, and cool down after the workout. He reopened his eyes as he thought he heard footsteps outside the door. The female tribunal member walked in two wooden men walked with her she seemed surprised at him being in the room

"Well looks like you found the training room." She said some emotion in her voice. He blinked and quickly got up, or at least as quick as his condition allowed him too.

"I'm sorry, I just saw a chance to get in some katas to try and relax after what's gone on..." Leo explained. "I'll leave if wish me to."

"Its perfectly alright." Said the woman. "I'm just here to practice my fire dance I showed you the basic lesson this morning. You may watch if you wish." She continued pulling off the long cape showing a mans kimono under it.

He resheathed his katanas, the ice having left, and just leaving the blades cold to the touch.

"I would like to watch if it is alright." He said, and watched, slightly surprised to see what was underneath. She pulled off her helmet showing short brown hair and dark green eyes, she closed her eyes ignoring leo presence for a moment calling a long strand of fire to curl around her it's ends flickering,

Leo stepped back to keep out of the way, and leaned up against a wall of the dojo. He watched closely with interest, relaxed in her presence, she didn't seem as cold as the other three tribunal men.

She danced the flames coming alive in her hands; flames licked the ground making shapes twirling around her seemingly alive. He watched closely, hoping at some point to have that control over the fire. Leo formed a small ball of fire in his hand and played with it between his fingers.

It playfully licked at his fingers not burning him, seeming to want to play with him. He rolled it around in his hand, and lightly tossing it from one hand to the other, before balancing it on the tip of a finger.  
It glittered full of life getting a little bigger, he closed his eyes making it change shape to a small bird. He opened his eyes, and smiled, launching the 'bird' into the air, watching it fly around him. It fluttered easily in the air for a few moments before landing on his shoulder.

"Having fun are you?" Leo blinked and looked to the woman who was giving him an understanding smile. He gave a nod

"Yeah" he said as the bird nuzzled his cheek still not burning him. She grinned. "Fire, is always the most alive and playful of the elements." Leo smiled and stroked along the birds back as it fluttered it's wings.

"When your power gets strong I suggest trying to make a bigger bird or dance with the fire it's relaxing in its own" She said. He looked back to her, and nodded.

"I know, I'm only a beginner at this whole thing." He said, and picked up the bird off his shoulder. Te bird relaxed on his hands seeming to chirp as it nuzzled his fingers again before starting to fly again.

--------------

Please review! Next chapter coming soon:)


	5. Trial By Fire

And here we go! Sequel to Rifts and Colds & Stomach flu's! A collaboration with goggle head girl just like the others. 

Please note, we literally wrote ourway out of the season, and so we had to resort on writing by the seat of our pants. The rest of the chapters is our version of what may of happened, enjoy. :)

--------------------

He created another ball of fire.

"I'm just glad I don't have to get angry to play with it this time." He said, and looked to the bird as it landed on his other shoulder. The woman nodded

"I know how you feel, I had the same training as you have now, I was so angry then I think I attacked one of the other members" she mused. He chuckled, and then sighed.

"I know how that is, for months after our final fight with Shr--- er Saki, I sunk into my anger and guilt and sometimes took it out verbally or during practices, out on my brothers, and our sensei." The woman gave him a sympathice look

"Be thankful you are back to normal again, as normal as things get with a child inside of you that is. Remeber don't dwell on those emotions too long or it will destroy you" Leo nodded, and chuckled.

"Yeah, what's normal when you're with child? Specially when you're a guy with child on top of it." He said, and swirled the ball around his growing stomach, watching it harmlessly lick at his plates.

The woman smiled lightly letting her hands form a large fire bird "I wish I could remember what a child within felt like, does the child still kick hard?" she asked her bird flying around her before nuzzling its face against her cheek. He felt the child kick, and chuckled lightly as the fire seemed to jump away from the kick.

"Only when he or she's hungry, it seems to like to remind me when it's hungry. Other times they're more gentle as if to remind me they're still there." He remarked. "You carried a child once?" He seemed amazed at this.

"Yes I was once in love, like you I was forced to come here, I was carrying my child during the same training, I was in my fourth month" she said her fire bird flew around again making crackling noises that sounded like chirps. He cringed.

"What happened to child?" He asked her interested now. "I'm certainly later in mine then you were." He sighed. "I'm still surprised I was even brought, in a month or so I'll be virtually useless till the child's born..." He pushed away from the wall lightly, making his smaller bird flutter it's wings.

"You will not be useless your magic is very advanced compared to when I started, well I had a miscarriage thanks to my disagreeing with one of the old members, he beat me for not wanting to sleep with him, my husband killed him for that, It turns out the child wasn't protected as I thought when the fight started even though I mainly covered my belly area the older member had made the Childs heart stop not before he set it on fire magically, I was in so much pain from its dying inside of me, I was also frightened from its lack of movements, after two more months I couldn't stand it any more and had to get the baby out." Her eyes glazed with memory. "That's when I saw it was my baby girl Yuko" she let her firebird land on her lovingly nuzzle her.

He nodded. "Master Splinter always made sure we knew how to use the plane, we actually fought and defeated the foot mystics once when they attacked us on the spiritual plane." He blinked and frowned upon hearing that. "I'm sorry." He said softly, and then turned away slightly. "That's one of my fears, that I'll loose the child, or miscarry, or it's delivered dead. I came close early on, even if I didn't know it at the time, and when you're...guards came after us..." He felt his bird nuzzle his cheek.

"I told them if they hit you in the stomach they would become firewood, for your fears its alright to have them but as I have said fear and anger can destroy you, it did for my husband." She grabbed leo's hands pulling a charm necklace of the ying and yang sign from under her shirt placing it in his palm. "For luck Leonardo, with the great evil coming and your child's birth you will need it"

"You allow the anger and fear to rule you, you become your own worst enemy." Leo said, remembering when he was with the ancient one. He blinked and stared at the necklace. "Thank you." He said softly.

"I am Kaiya, if you need any help just ask." She said lightly her fire bird chirping as it happily nuzzled her again. He let his other ball of flame disappear, but allowed the bird to stay.

"Nice to meet you Kaiya." He said, and nodded before he looked down to the necklace. It seemed to have healing magic within it, a light warm glow came off of it, he looked up hearing footsteps he and Kaiya both stared at the door way as two more wooden men came walking in heading for Kaiya.

Kaiya turned to address the men as Leo watched. He looked away a moment to tuck the necklace into his belt for the time being. After Kaiya making hand signals at the men she turned back to leo

"It seems your mate is panicking over you being gone again, I suggest you go talk to him before he attempts to kill one of the members, good luck calming him Leonardo" She said a smile on her lips. He looked up and sighed.

"I suppose I should." He said, and smiled to Kaiya, reaching out to squeeze her arm. "Thanks again." He said, and paused, as he looked at his bird, wondering if he should let it stay.

"You are welcome." She said smiling back, "I suggest you avoid using most of your powers in front of the others the magic will protect you fiercely it will attack anyone too close to you" she countunied

He nodded, and made the bird disappear. "I'll see you later I guess." He said, and walked out of the dojo, heading for his and Raph's room. As he got closer he saw Don and Mikey trying to calm Raph down.

"If they did anything to him I swear they won't be breathing very long." growled Raph his hands going for his sais/

"Raph, calm down, he's probably fine. Maybe he woke up and decided to go exploring on his own." Don tried to reason with him.

"Donny's right, I did go exploring," Said Leo getting closer. "I am a grown turtle after all." He teased softly. Raph blinked and looked to him. Donny and Mikey looked relieved.

Raph smiled happy to see his mate in one piece, he grabbed leo in a light hug glad that he hadn't been to a magic lesson "So how was your exploring?" he asked

Leo chuckled. "It was fine, I found what looked like a cafeteria, and then a dojo." He replied. "Don't worry so much." Raph frowned. "I should worry, they keep threatening to do something to you or our kid if we try anything funny..." Raph said.

Raph looked skeptical. "I find it hard to believe that any of them care..." "Well she does." Leo interrupted.

"How do you know?" asked raph "She could be lying."

"I just have a feeling I can trust her, and my feelings are usually pretty good." Leo said.

"Did you say cafeteria!" Mikey asked excitedly.

Leo smiled nodded "Yeah it's the first door on the right." He said pointing at the door.

Mikey grinned. "Good, I'm hungry!" He said.

"Mikey, you're always hungry." Don nudged his mate playfully. Leo looked back to Raph.

"Just trust me for now, please?" He asked. Raph reluctantly nodded giving his mate a kiss on the forehead

"Okay I will," he said. Leo smiled and nodded.

"It is nice to see you up about and not conked out Leo." Don said.

"I'm glad not to be conked out anymore" he said squeezing raph's hand in his own

"Come on, let's go eat!" Mikey said and started toward the door. Leo chuckled and pulled back from Raph's hug as he saw their human friends join them as well.

The group walked to the cafeteria Leo wasn't very hungry but was glad to be with his mate, as they walked into the cafeteria seven plates and glasses of water were set out already

"Hey! I could get used to this kind of service!" Mikey said, and ran over to the table. Donny shook his head following his mate at a slower pace sitting down next to him the other sat down in there own places starting to eat

Leo sat down next to his mate even though he wasn't hungry. Leo smiled seeing a cup of water in his place he guessed Kaiya thought he'd be thirsty from playing with the fire.

He picked up his glass and sipped at it. "So, what'd you guys find on your exploring?" He asked.

"We found this huge marble room we couldn't tell what it was used for but it looks like you could practice magic in there." Said Joy

"Hmm, I'll have to look for it." He said.

"So Leo, what exactly do they do to you in training?" Mikey asked. "You're always ready to pass out whenever you come back to us..."

"We practiced using fire, I was able to get it to change shapes." He said "And its usually the magic's after effects that drain me, I usually have to push a certain emotion forward to get the spells to work." Said Leo sipping his drink again

"Yesterday being the first day I tried was the hardest." He explained. "Why I came back depressed."

Mikey nodded. "That going to happen to you anymore are after effects not going to get ya anymore?" he asked

"They might for a while, I'm only a beginner at this." Leo said

"I'm hoping it won't last too long." Said raph looking at his mate.

Leo reached to pat his mate's shoulder.

"Hey! Can we see any of your magic!" Mikey asked interested. Leo shook his head.

"Why?" Ssked Mikey looking a little disappointed not being able to see his brother's magic. "Cause you sound like you're getting the fun training, all we get to do is try to beat up a bunch of mannequin guys." Mikey added.

"Because, the elemental magic can be very protective of the person using it." A feminine voice answered.

The group looked up seeing Kaiya without her robes a small smile set on her lips "Hey Kaiya" said Leo smiling at her.

"Hello Leonardo" Kaiya answered.

"Dude! You know one of them by name! That's freaky!" Mikey shouted. Leo chuckled patiently.

"Everybody meet Kaiya." He said.

"Hello." She said waving her hand for a moment. "I came to check on you see if you liked your meals."

The others waved back, though Raph gave her a suspicious look.

"The foods great." Don replied, being echoed by the others.

"Glad to hear" she said lightly "I also wanted to warn you the other members have a tough lesson planned tomorrow, there going to surprise you with something exceedingly hard

"For me too?" Leo asked her, the others giving each other worried looks.

She sighed lightly "Haru wants to launch a physical attack at you, but I warned him if he tried I would set him on fire so stay on guard incase he sneaks by me." Leo nodded.

"Thanks for the warning." Don said.

"So Leo's gonna train with us for once? I don't know if I like that..." Raph said.

"Yes he is staying with you for the lesson it will be interesting to say the least, I'll be there too keeping an eye out on my idiotic companions." She said.  
"Leonardo, just remember, the elements are you friends, they will work with you to protect you."

Leo nodded to Kaiya

"Also if you are feeling up to it after the big lesson I'm willing to teach you some healing magic." she offered.

"How come Leo's the only one learning magic?" Mikey complained, he thought the idea was cool.

"He is the strongest spitrually thanks to his mediations, with that and all of his training his has the abbility to have magic" said Kaiya smiling at mikey. Leo sipped at his water again.

"While you seven are stronger physically." Kaiya explained, and lifted her hand, creating a small ball of flame, everyone's eyes but Leo's widening. She casually started to play with it in her hands.

It turned into a bird flying from her perching on Leo's shoulder nuzzling him chirping happily. Leo smiled and reached up petting it, not getting burned.

"Whoa, talk about putting a spin on the saying 'Playing with fire'." Raph said

Mikey smiled at Raph. "man you took the words right of my mouth, so what else can you do?" He asked excitedly. Mikey reached out a hand to touch the bird, but jerked it back when it snapped at him.

"Oh, I can make a bird much larger then that, and do plenty of other things, I can even dance with it." Kaiya explained with a grin. Mikey looked at the bird warily as it puffed out its little chest as to proclaim 'my leo' before asking another question "Can you show us"  
The bird nuzzled under Leo's cheek and seemed to curl up there. "Well, I don't normally, but..."

"Come on it'll be cool." Said Mikey looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Mikey, one of these days your curiosity will get you in trouble." Donny admonished.

"Yeah but! This is so cool!" Mikey responded. Kaiya formed strands of fire that swirled about her arms, before moving down around the rest of her body, and almost seemed alive.

The fire flickered around her reaching for the firebird and Leo playfully wanting him to join the dance, the fire flickered around its owner happily lighting up Kaiya as she moved with the fire.

Raph nervously scooted back from his mate. The firebird seemed to screech and took off as it fluttered about Kaiya, growing in size. The fire came alive with her as she danced the flames holding her up flickered as the bird changed from canary size to hawk size flying to Kaiya

She danced as she moved with the fire, and the fire moved with hers. She caught the bird on a hand; it's large wings flapping in the air. She smiled at the wide eyes of seven of the group.

She stopped dancing her fire still twisting around her the flames glowed happily as it took different shapes her hawk fluffing its chest out showing how Kaiya belonged to it, it flapped its wings trying to go to leo

"That was incredible!" Mikey exclaimed. Leo got up, and went over, and took the bird from Kaiya.

"So Leo can do that too!" Mikey asked.

"Not quite yet Mikey." Leo chuckled.

"He can play with the fire well, but so far he has ice and water down pat." Said Kaiya, Leo petted the hawk as it nuzzled him lovingly.

"He should get good with all the elements with training and practice." Kaiya said.

"Can we see some of Leo's magic?" Asked mMikey now curious on his brothers skills. Leo looked at Kaiya; it would be up to her.

"Yes but don't wear yourself out." She said to Leo.

He launched the bird, sending it back to Kaiya where it settled. He then made a small ball of water in his hand, the ball growing in size, before it swirled down to create a shield in front of his chest. Some strands swirled around his arms protectively, some strands floating around him,

"Good Leonardo, now can you show them the water attacks, aim them at me and I will block them" Kaiya said. He turned and aimed, before launching one of the water attacks at her, followed by another.

She easily dodged using ice to block his attacks, she didn't attack back trying not to hurt him. He launched a different one this time. She blocked it this time it was harder for her to block

"Good Leonardo your learning how to guess what your enemy will do." Kaiya said.

He chuckled. "Hey, I got good teachers." He replied. Raph frowned as he felt a pang of jealousy,

She shook her head lightly smiling "Now change elements use two at the same time." He solidified the water shield to one of ice. She chucked ice at the shield not denting it, Leo slammed down his hands on the ground breaking his shield freezing Kaiya's feet in the ground.

"This is so cool!" Mikey was all but bouncing in his seat.

Kaiya closed her eyes unfreezing her feet from the ground "well if your so exited come over here maybe I can sense if there's any magic inside of you" she said smiling at mikey

Leo chuckled, and straightened up. Mikey jumped out of his seat and hurried over to Kaiya. Kaiya smiled shaking her head before grabbing mikey's hand closing her eyes feeling his power

"Your element is air." She said after a moment letting his hand go.

"Well he is a bit of an air head!" Raph snickered and got a glare from Mikey. Leo moved and sat down by his mate again.

"That means you can fly," she said demonstrating by bouncing on her heel before lifting from the ground a set of see through white wings appearing on her

"Awesome!" Mikey said. Raph groaned.

"Great, now we'll never hear the end of it." Leo chuckled and patted his mate's shoulder.

"Do you wish to try?" she asked mikey still in the air. Mikey nodded eagerly.

"Close your eyes and become in contact with your most loved memories only you or those close to you hold tightly," she said.

"Five bucks says he falls flat on his shell." Raph sniggered.

"Raph be nice!" Don said defending his mate. Mikey closed his eyes and focused on his happier thoughts.

He floated from the ground see through grew wings coming to shape holding him up he floated next to Kaiya.

"Not bad for a beginner." Kaiya said. Mikey opened his eyes.

"Don't loose your concentration." Leo warned.

"Stay in focus and the power will be able to keep you afloat" Said Kaiya smiling.

Mikey eeped as his focus wavered, but he managed to catch it again.

"Good, just practice when you can and you could make good use of your power." Mikey nodded and focused on floating back down to the ground.

"Now I suggest you all get rest for up coming lesson tomorrow, if anyone else wishes to hear there strongest element just ask, I'll be in the dojo". Said Kaiya landing with ease.

Mikey grinned and sat by his mate again. "Thanks Kaiya!" He said. Raph grumbled and looked back to his water picking it up. Leo gave his mate a confused look. Kaiya waved to the group walking away, leaving the group to there own devices.

"Raph, something wrong?" Leo asked.

"No, nothings wrong" said raph not willing to admit he was jealous. Leo reached with an arm and lightly hugged him. Raph leaned into the hug happy to have his mate near him.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Don as he looked around to the group.

"Either we rest up for tomorrow or practice a little." Said Torra "It's up to us" He continued. "If it's going to be as rough as they say, it might be good to rest up..."

The group nodded agreeing.

"sounds good after all the excirsie I need a nap." Said Joy stretching out her arms behind her head.  
"You especially should get rest Leo." Raph said. Leo nodded in agreement. The groups each got up heading for there rooms each hoping for some shut eye, holding a little dread of the next day

--------------

Please review! Next chapter coming soon:)


	6. The first real battle

And here we go! Sequel to Rifts and Colds & Stomach flu's! A collaboration with goggle head girl just like the others. 

Please note, we literally wrote ourway out of the season, and so we had to resort on writing by the seat of our pants. The rest of the chapters is our version of what may of happened, enjoy. :)

--------------------

Leo mumbled in his sleep as he heard a noise at the room's door. He yawned opening his eyes sleepily looking up seeing a wooden man standing there.

He sighed as the man beckoned at him, same morning routine as yesterday apparently. He leaned down and kissed Raph's cheek, before carefully climbing out of bed, and getting his gear before following the man.

The man led him down the hallway pass the secret door way to a long stairway instead of letting Leo walk down it the man lifted leo in his arms surprising the turtle as he walked down the flights.

Leo erked, and struggled a bit in the grip before he settled down. As the wooden man got down on the last step he put Leo down leading him to a large marble room Kaiya stood in the middle of the room waiting for him. Leo looked around, this must of been the room the others mentioned finding. "Morning Kaiya." He said, stifling a yawn.

"Morning Leonardo, sorry for waking you so early but I want you to practice a little of your spells before the real training starts" She said. He nodded giving a stretch.

"Thanks, I think I'll need it." He said.

"You will, the other members really want to test you all out," She said. He sighed.

"Great." He said. "And I've had no physical training unlike the others."

"Thanks to my threats of setting them on fire I will be your protector, they started to believe me after I made a tiger out of fire come at them." She said. His eyes widened at that.

"Whoa." He said impressed.

"You'll learn it in do time with your powers so far you can probably make a lion cub or a bird a few sized bigger than a canary." She said lightly.

He grinned. "So, how shall we practice this?" He asked.

She nodded "You might need it today." She said as she conjured up a tiger at her side. He looked impressed, and tried conjuring an animal other then a bird. A small lion cub appeared at his side purring as it snuggled his legs. He smiled lightly.

"Good he's at a decent size close your eyes and think of a older lion." He closed his eyes and thought of an older lion. The lion grew in size hitting the age of a teenaged lion growling as it protected its master from the full grown tiger Leo opened his eyes as he heard the tiger growl back at the lion. Kaiya smiled as the lion and tiger stared each other down not willing to share their owners. Leo chuckled lightly, and reached out to touch the lion's head.

The lion purred as Leo's hand stroked it; the lion nuzzled his owner's hand back.

"I see what you mean by possessive." He chuckled to Kaiya. She smiled at him.

"Be lucky you have more tame ones then I did mine attacked my husband during a mood swing, but all elements eventually get used to other people near you they some times sense you emotions toward the person and will react the same way you do." said Kaiya petting her tiger

"I hope so, I hate for them to take after my brothers." He said. "Eh Heh, I'm kinda glad I'm passed the mood swings."

"Good I'd rather not see your fire animals go at your lover because you're peeved at him." Said Kaiya "Now for the battle its required that you wear one of our robes with helmet included, so I suggest after you get in a little practice you try practicing in the robe." He blinked.

"Everybody's going to wear robes?" He asked, and looked to lion as it lay down.

"No just you, I can't explain other wise I'll ruin the surprise." said Kaiya her arms crossed over her chest unhappy she couldn't tell her friend. He raised an eyeridge.

"Ooook, I feel so special." He rolled his eyes. "Great, I'm sounding like Raph now."

Kaiya chuckled. "well I guess he's rubbing off on you, I am sorry about the robe I tried to not let this happen but they used there trump card on me." She said.

He sighed. "Sometimes I wonder about your...fellow people." He said, not asking what the trump card was, not sure he wanted to know. "Well, I suppose we should get to practicing..."

"They aren't what you'd call social people I've never seen them without their robes." She said. "Right lets get ready, I'd rather you be prepared." she continued petting her tiger.

He nodded. "I noticed, they're a lot...colder then you too." He said.

"I think one of them is a sprit, possessing some one's body, because I have seen him go through walls every once and awhile." She said. "He's one of the physical teachers, he usually rags on your brother Michel"

Leo smiled. "Speaking of Mikey, so he cal fly now huh?" He asked. "Oh boy, wait till his super hero friends hear that."

"He can only fly a little bit, you'll have to help him some on landings and going up, even though air isn't you strongest element you can fly also," said Kaiya

"What is my strongest?" He asked, he had his suspicions, but wanted it confirmed. "Yours seems to be fire."

"Yours is quite jumbled but right now water and ice are the dominate ones for you, there's also some light magic mixed in there." She said.

He hmmed and nodded. "Water kind of makes sense, I am a turtle after all." He said, briefly wondering what his mate's would be, then again he wouldn't be surprised it was fire; he hoped it wouldn't be dark though.

---------

Raph grumbled lightly as a knock came at his door waking him, he glared at the door way then looked to where his mate was not seeing him again. He grumbled.

"Great, he's gone, if they've done anything." He really hated this waking up with his mate gone. "Alright, I'm up! Knock off the racket!" Raph got out of bed pulling on his gear before he walked to the door opening it seeing a wooden man waiting for him. He glared up at it.

"If anything's been done to Leo..." He threatened as he crossed his arms. The wooden man nodded knowing what the red masked turtle meant, he used his hands motioning forward wanting the turtle to follow. Raph sighed, and relaxed his arms slightly and looked around.

"Anyone else up?" He asked as he followed. The wooden man gave another nod holding up 6 fingers showing who was up; he walked forward expecting Raph to follow. Raph nodded and followed after him.

They walked down the long stair case until raph saw that marble room for yesterday the tribunal members stood waiting for the last three people awake to come down the stairs.

Leo sat on the floor in light meditation, though he sported a robe similar to the tribunals, minus the helmet, he seemed to be in light meditation, perhaps getting his mind ready for what's coming. Another surprising thing might be the fiery lion cub settled next to him, batting at a bit of the robe in a bored manner.

The lion grew bored before leaping at its own sitting in his lap mewling for love not setting his robe on fire, Raph just looked at the scene amazed that his mate was able to conjure the cub.

"Graduated from birds huh Leo?" Raph chuckled and moved over to the others already there. Leo chuckled and opened his eyes, petting the cub that nuzzled into him; you'd almost think it was a house cat instead of a lion.  
Adam and joy walked down the stairs both looking less then thrilled about being awake.

"Nice to see the rest of you decided to join us." One of the tribunal said.

"Not all of us are prone to mornings as you are Jiro" said Kaiya her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey! What's up with Leo's new get up?" Raph asked.

Kaiya pulled off her helmet looking peeved

"After I tell you promise me that you'll beat Jiro and Haru they thought this would be amusing." Spat Kaiya "They want you to fight against Leonardo and his magic."

"What!" Leo and Raph yelled nearly at the same time.

"Don't look at me like I wanted this, I tried to convince them, but I couldn't get far I thought you dimwits would learn after my trails here" She snapped rounding off at Jiro. Leo got up, after moving the cub.

"You can forget it then, I'm not going to fight my own brothers and friends." He said, and moved to remove the robe.

Haru held out his hand blocking Leo's movement with his magic

"Sorry turtle but we need to test all of your skills against normal fighters." He said. Kaiya glared dangerously at Haru.

"You're nuts." Raph growled.

"I will not save you from another angry husband, you may deal with Raphael on your own," Snapped Kaiya. She snapped her fingers lifting the magic lock protecting the members. "There you go now you have no magical protection."

"Now we're talking!" Raph said and drew his sais.

"Enjoy Raphael, I control all magic in the castle so you now have a free run on them" said.

Kaiya stepped back. "Lets see if he hurts you as badly as Todd wanted to." she continued. Leo took the robe off. Raph charged at Jiro with a growl.

Jiro barely dodged raph's attacks as the turtle came at him full force, without his magic he was useless on offense. Raph knocked him out cold, and then hrred as he looked at the other two tribunal.

Haru shot a look at Kaiya before pulling out his ice tonfa's ready to fight the turtle. Leo brought up his own shields as the cub turned into a teenaged lion.

Haru charged at raph faking him out and throwing a strong ice spell at Leo, raph growled not happy about that his temper raising a fire spell building in his chest without knowing it. He charged at Haru kicking out at him. Leo tried to block the attack, but his powers weren't as strong.

He winced as he felt a bit of backlash; raph was able to knock Haru over grabbing him by the collar holding him up Leo fell back on his shell, the lion running over to help him back up.

"Should we help?" Mikey asked the others.

"What do you want to do? I personally would like to watch Raphael beat the tar out of Haru" Commented Kaiya "besides his fire magic is activating as I speak."

"You know, she's got a point." Joy said.

"Wait, fire, what?" Mikey asked.

"He has large amounts of fire magic, right now he's facing an ice mage he is going to win." Said Kaiya

"I have to agree with you on that" said the other tribunal member walking up next to Kaiya. "I don't know if I should laugh or not." He said.

Leo got to his feet and looked to Kaiya and the others. Raph could feel the heat growing in him.

"Come over here Leonardo, I don't think you'll like how an angry fire mage effects your magic." Said Kaiya, Raph had fire appear around all his anger surfacing.

Leo nodded and moved over to the others and turned to watch. Haru blinked and backed up. Raph growled, and launched his fire at Haru. Haru yelped as the fire attacked him his ice failing at fending it off his hands getting burned, he threw ice at raph only making his fire stronger.

Leo grinned and cheered along with Mikey, Don and the others.

"Well Haru did say there was going to be a battle today." Said the other member amusement in his voice; Raph's magic took shape of a large bird going at Haru.

"You almost make it sound like this was part of the plan." Leo said. Haru tried to block the bird with ice. "Anybody else see the irony in Raph's being fire?" Mikey remarked and owed as he got a smack from his mate.

"No its not planned, Haru wanted you and your mate to face off, he enjoys others pain,

"Last time he was saved by young miss Kaiya she stopped her husband Todd from killing Haru." Said the member. "Even though I would have enjoyed seeing Todd have a whack at Haru."

Leo cringed. "I could never fight Raph, I mean we've had our arguments, heck our whole relationship started off on a bad foot, but..."

"Its alright, no one wants to fight there loved ones, I barely remember what its like but its still there." said the member. Raph knocked Haru over his firebirds looming over the man each squawking angrily pecking at him

Leo turned to watch Raph, willing him to calm down; it was obvious that the man had had enough.

"Raph, calm down, he's down..." Raph backed off after a moment his powers going down as he headed back to the group his fire birds growing smaller his temper going down bit by bit. Leo's lion growled slightly as Raph approached, but Leo quieted it.

Raph's birds chirped eyeing Leo before flying near him to investigate him to see if he was trustworthy. Leo offered his hand friendlily to them in invitation. The lion turned to eye Raph, and shrunk back to a up before cautiously approaching.

The lion sniffed raph before rubbing his legs, liking the other turtle smelling his owner scent mingled with this turtle. Raph crouched down and petted the cub. The birds circled Leo for a moment before landing on his arm, and nuzzling his hand.

"Looks like the elements recinogize how important you are too each other, it usually takes longer for the elements to accept others" said Kaiya impressed

"Maybe we're just special." Raph chuckled, and acked as he got pounced playfully by the cub.

"So...what's this mean for our training?" Donny asked.

"Hey! What's Don's element? And Joy, Adams, Faranchi and Torra's?" Asked Mikey.

Kaiya smiled. "Well Donatello's element is earth, Joy's is fire and air, Adams is earth and water, Faranchi is also earth a little of ice included and Torra's is ice and fire" She answered feeling there elements. The others murmured softly.

"So...what's this mean for our training?" Leo asked Kaiya and the other.

"Your training will continue, i can guess these two have learned their lesson, so things will go back to the schedule from before, now since that's settled you all go have what you call free time." Said the other member. Leo watched the birds take off and fly to their owner.

"You may practice your magic if you are curious, just be careful not to wear yourself out." Kaiya said. Leo nodded to Kaiya, his lion walking back to him purring as it wrapped itself around his leg,

"The blue turtle will continue to train seperately from you." The other member said.

"Aww but we have magic too." Grumbled Mikey wanting to train in magic.

"Your magic is still not your strong point as it is with your brother."

"Okay" He said nodding to her.

"Hey donny you want to explore this place some more?" He asked his mate his intentions not all inoccent for their exploration.

"Well, I dunno, I mean we already saw..." Don paused at a nudge from his mate. "Well, okay." He chuckled. They walked out of the room holding hands mikey smiling at his mate a mischievously, Leo smiled lightly at their departure.

Don leaned in to kiss his mates head when they were out of view. Raph stood up.

"So, what shall the rest of us do?" He asked.

"Anything we want I guess" said joy shrugging

"There's a library here right?" She asked feeling like reading.

"Yes there is, it's up on the second floor, I can have our guards show you to it." The member said. Joy smiled at the member

"Thanks" she said as a wooden man walked in the room ready to help her. Joy moved over to the wooden man to follow him.

"I guess I'll practice with you guys if you want to that is." Said Adam looking at Faranchi and Torra. Faranchi and Torra nodded. Leo smiled.

"So Leo want do you want to do?" Asked Raph his temper now cooled his fire birds, perched on his shoulders, nuzzled him.

"Ummm, I dunno really." Leo responded, and considered his options.

"We can practice some more magic if you want" Offered Raph. Leo chuckled. "Probably a good idea for a while." He said, and looked to the other three men. "If you don't mind us joining you."

"Of course not" said faranchi a smile on his lips.

"Its very interesting to see magic in the first place seeing you two making fire animals is astounding." Leo chuckled.

"You just have to focus and picture the animal. Kaiya can do a tiger." He remarked. "But you can also make weapons out of ice."

--------------

Please review! Next chapter coming soon:)


	7. New arrivals, and second battle

And here we go! Sequel to Rifts and Colds & Stomach flu's! A collaboration with goggle head girl just like the others. 

Please note, we literally wrote ourway out of the season, and so we had to resort on writing by the seat of our pants. The rest of the chapters is our version of what may of happened, enjoy. :)

--------------------

Leo sat in the armchair his stomach now larger then before a pout sat on his lips as his mate helped him stand up, with all his weight now it was even harder to get up and down. He sighed, he hated needing all the assistance, but then he wouldn't be able to do much of anything sitting down.

"Leo I told ya already the castle is clean." Said Raph hopeing to deter his mate from trying to clean everything again.

"It's the cleanest it's been in probably a hundred years they said." Raph added.

"Yeah but, the wind blew yesterday..." Said Leo. Leo really wanted to make everything clean he couldn't help it he wanted everything just right his baby "But raph they could have missed a spot!" he said, "You never know there could huge spiders" he said hoping to woo his mate to believing him

"Leo, the castle'll live a day or so without being cleaned, you need to relax." Raph said sternly. Leo gave another pout crossing his arms grumbling under his breath as he was forced to sit down by his mate.

"Don't make me tie ya to that chair." Raph said playfully, and leaned down to kiss his mates forehead. Leo smiled softly still wanting to clean but he preferred this to said cleaning,

"You'll just have to untie me anyway for when I have to go to the bathroom or do other things" he said a small hint in his playful voice.

Raph playfully rolled his eyes. "And I thought you were a neat freak before you were pregnant." He sighed playfully. "Alright, fine, I won't tie ya."

"Good to know, I'd like to remain unbound." Leo said his playful tone still intact "So are you going to stoop over so I can kiss you or what?" He asked.

"I dunno, you been driving me up a wall with your cleaning the past days..." Raph started, joking.

"Don't make me come up there," Said Leo. "You don't want me to come up." He teased. Raph chuckled and leaned down kissing him, capturing his lips. Leo kissed back lovingly his arms circling around his mate's neck. Raph mrred, and wrapped arms around him as he shared a loving kiss.

After a few moments Leo broke the kiss for air smiling at his mate. "Glad you came down now?" he teased

Raph smirked. "Oh defiantly glad." He replied. "I'm still not gonna let you clean though..."

"Blast my seduction almost worked too." Said Leo playful smile still on his lips. Raph chuckled.

"What about the boat? I mean it's in the ocean, it could be salty, and..." Leo started.

"Don't start," warned raph lightly nuzzling Leo on the forehead. "I will tie you up if you do keep this up" he said. Leo huffed a sigh, and leaned back crossing his arms as he ducked his head.

Raph shook his head at his pouty mate a smile on his lips, raph loved his mate but he was stubborn when it came to cleaning things now thanks to their baby

"What about the..." "For the last time, no Leo." Raph cut him off. "But..." "No." Leo gave another pout before sighing giving up just wanting to do something doing nothing was driving him nuts.

"I need to do SOMETHING! This sitting around is driving ME up a wall." Leo grumbled.

"Why don't you read a book?" Offered Raph

"Read them all." Leo responded, Raph raised an eye ridge at this.

"I did read them all you want a short summary on the books?" He asked.

Raph had seen the castle's library. "Uh, no thanks." He responded.

"Tell what other options do I have" said Leo his arms crossed "You could...take a nap, eat, practice your magic a bit..." He kept another suggestion to himself at the moment.

"I already practiced magic with Kaiya this morning learning more advanced healing spells, I already had a nap and I'm not hungry." Said Leo. Raph was at a loss at the moment, and Leo actually looked smug at it.

"Why don't you take another nap that makes time go by faster then later you can ask me all of these questions again!" Said Raph exasperated.

"But I'm not tired!" Leo answered, and put his hands on the arms of the chair to get up.

"Sit down," said raph "I'll ask Kaiya if she has any hidden books that you can read"

"No, I'm tired of sitting." Leo said stubbornly, and pushed his mate out of his way as he barely managed to get to his feet.

Raph sighed helping his mate stand " If your so intent on moving then take a walk around the castle." Said Raph really wanting to keep his mate happy.

"But no cleaning! Don't make me ask one of the guards to keep an eye on you." He said.

"Why don't you just come with me." Leo rolled his eyes, he didn't even wear his katana or their sheathes anymore, the weight of them and the child made him nearly topple over more times then they could remember.

"Okay then I will come with you." Said Raph, he wanted to keep an eye out on Leo make sure he didn't try any cleaning, the last cleaning attempt didn't end well to say the least.

Leo sighed and walked out of the room. "Oh get lost." He muttered to a wooden man who seemed to about ready to help him. Leo walked on his own just glad for a moment alone he really hated the coddling it had got worse, over the month.

Raph just decided to give him his space while still following him. Leo did his best not to waddle, even it was hard, and he kept most of his normal grace. Leo walked a few more paces bored again, he sighed really wanting to see master Splinter.

He sighed, Splinter must think they're dead by now or something, a month later. He stopped for a moment. "Leo, something wrong?" He heard Raph behind him.

"Just wondering about master splinter," he said softly

"Yeah, I wonder too sometimes. I know Mikey misses Klunk, and Don his lab..."

"I just miss Master Splinter, I don't want him to miss his grandchild's birth" said Leo sadly.

Raph moved up and hugged his mate. "I don't know if it can be helped...I don't think they'll let you travel back to New York." Leo nodded sadly hugging his mate back the best he could with his bulgiging stomach. He nuzzled into Raph's shoulder, happy to be held, but then they both looked up at hearing a commotion.

"We should go see what that is," said Leo. Raph nodded, and they both walked in the direction of the noise. As they came closer they saw a ton of the wooden men crowed around something fighting it being tossed around like rag dolls.

"Hey! What's going on?" Raph turned and saw Mikey, Donny and the humans come running up from behind them, having heard the commotion as well apparently.

"No idea but the guards are fighting someone, guessing on how they're flying everywhere." Commented Raph as a wooden man was thrown in the other direction.

"Should we get ready just incase whoever it is comes after us?" Don asked. The group nodded pulling out their weapons, Leo making a fire lion appears besides him.

"Leo, get behind us, you only fight if there's no other way, got it?" Raph asked, and Leo nodded, moving behind the group, the lion sticking close to his side as if it could pick up on somethings wrong. Several wooden men slammed into a wall as the person attacking made a path out of the circle fro they fighting all the way through.

Raph hrred and spun his sai's, his magic making the blades look like they caught on fire. The hole in the circle became larger as the figure fought harder, they heard a faint voice from the middle answered to by another, the two people finally broke through the circle making wooden men fly everywhere.  
Raph blinked and straightened up. "Master Splinter?" He asked, recognizing the one but not the other.  
"My son?" Splinter asked looking up his features getting a smile.

"Master Splinter!" Mikey yelled. Raph grinned and extinguished his sai's, putting them away.

"Sensei!" said Leo happily he walked from behind the group to his father and the ancient one "Hello ancient one" said Leo giving the best bow he could.

"Leonardo, I am relieved to see you and your child well." Splinter said, reaching up to touch his arm. Leo smiled taking his fathers hand in his own squeezing it

"I'm so happy to see you sensei" he said before giving his father a hug. Splinter smiled and hugged back. The ancient one just watching silently for the moment.

"You there!" They turned to see the tribunal members headed for them. "What are you two doing here!" He snapped pointing at the ancient one and Splinter, he walked forward Kaiya, Jiro and Haru close behind him

"I came to see my sons that you kidnapped." Splinter turned to face them, his tail flicking slightly.

"He has the right to come and see his children and future grandchild," Said The Ancient One.

"That is the most outrageous at all, that you brought Leonardo here, who is with child." Splinter said.

"Unforently Leonardo had to come, it was required, he has a strong gift in magic even without physical training he can defend himself if need be." Said Kaiya pulling off her helmet "I am sorry, but all of them were the greatest fighters, we needed them all here in order to defeat the great evil." She said trying not to make splinter any madder.  
Leo stepped back to the group again, his lion stepping up to nuzzle his arm wondering what's going on. Splinter was not buying this his tail gave another twitch.

"Your sons and their friends have been treated quite well here." Kaiya said, and shot the other three members looks.

"She's right, they won't let Leo train with us in the physical training" Joy spoke up. Splinter gave a skeptical nod still not trusting them fully; his son looked well and gained the needed weight for the child. His other sons looked healthy and well fed as well.

"I believe you, my sons and their friends do look well cared for, I thank you for that but I do not forgive you for taking my children" He answered. The group of eight let out a breath softly.

"It needed to be done." One of the other tribunal answered. Splinter sighed hating this situation, he knew was for good, but these were his children and one of them was due to have a child next month

"May I ask when they are facing the great evil?"

"It will be soon we feel." Kaiya answered. Leo turned and looked at his mate when he put a hand on his shoulder. Raph pulled his arm around his mate's waist pulling him close. Leo smiled and leaned into his mate lightly.

"Hamato splinter would you like to stay with your family to face off against the great evil?" Asked Kaiya giving splinter half a bow.

Splinter considered this for a moment. "I would like to stay on here, yes."

"I am Kaiya, this is Jiro and that is Haru and that is Rob." She said pointing to each member in turn.

Splinter bowed. "Nice to meet each of you." He said Kaiya.

Kaiya looked to the ancient one. "Did you wish to stay as well? We will have rooms prepared for both of you."

The ancient one nodded "I would gladly stay" he said, Kaiya nodded clapping her hands making two of the fallen wooden men get up, she made a few hand signals at them telling them what she wanted them to do.

The wooden men nodded and moved off to do what they were told. "So, this is your Splinter?" Adam asked softly in a whisper.

"Sensei you should see how much we all learned," Said Mikey excitedly glad to see his father again.

"Leo and Kaiya and Raph can make animals out of fire!" Splinter raised a brow looking over to Leo once again seeing the fire lion who growled at him.

"I believe you Michelangelo." He said wary of the lion.

--------

Hours later after all of the tours and all, Raph and Leo were relaxing in their own rom, having gotten some free time, and talking about things... Raph chuckled, and moved a hand up to rub Leo's cheek "Mrrr, agreed, we'll have to be careful though before and after you have the kid..."

Leo gave a half nod "we'll need some condoms for sure" he said teasingly enjoying his mates touch.

Raph gave a playfully suffering sigh. "I guess I could sacrifice that." He chuckled.

"Sorry if I crushed your hopes and dreams." Said Leo back playfully "I doubt you'd want two children, one will be hard enough to mange."

"Oh god, the horror!" Raph laughed playfully. "We'll have this kid, and Mikey, god save us." He joked.

Leo chuckled nuzzling his face in his mate's chest "Just imagine what it was like for master splinter raising four kids on his own"

He nodded, and closed his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, I know, he did a pretty good job of it though, even though I know we must have driven him crazy."

"Yup, I wonder how he stayed sane, I can already see our little one driving us up the walls." said Leo.

"It was probably all those meditation sessions." Raph said, and rubbed his mates stomach feeling a soft kick. Leo nodded kissing raph on the chest where his heart was trying to ignore the baby kicking him.

"I wondered if he ever imagined we'd pair off as mates when we were younger...

"Probably not we used to bicker like crazy when we hit 8 years old," said Leo "I barely remember it but I remember you punching me in the face for some reason"

Raph cringed. "Yes, and I got punished for it too." He sighed. "We never got along, and it only got worse when we hit the teens."

"We still are in our teens, but what you said is right, I was so mad that you never listened to master splinter, I just wanted to make him proud, I know that pissed you off majorly" said leo

"Guess cause i have a bit a longer fuse, but you are leader material I can see it" said leo "Just thinking of how our relationship started makes me smile" he mused lightly a smile on his lips

"Yeah sure, a leader who's first big battle he's forced to leave the others behind, and fend for himself." Raph chuckled. "Yes, good mark on my resume." He joked, and smirked. "Certainly wasn't perfect."

Leo nuzzled his mate in the chest "Well I love you Mr. not perfect" he said lightly joking "and where I stand your resume looks very nice, very nice" he said a playful tone

Raph grinned. "Gee thanks Mr. Perfect." He said jokingly. "I love you too." He murmured and smirked. "Yeah, yours looks very nice too." Leo playfully smiled leaning upward kissing his mate. Raph leaned down to kiss back, his one hand moving up to touch his cheek.

After a few moments Leo broke the kiss, grabbing raph's hand in his own kissing each knuckle tenderly. Raph smiled as he watched. Leo smiled back at his mate curling closer to him again resting his head on the other chest listening to the others heart beat.

Raph sighed, and wrapped an arm around his mate as he closed his eyes, thankful nobody decided to interrupt them.

---------

Leo rubbed his stomach, he felt so crappy... after waking up Leo had promptly felt a sharp jolt pain go through him. He winced as he sat up a bit, and rubbed his stomach again with a frown.

What was wrong with him? Why was he in pain? He looked over at his sleeping mate still mask less he looked peaceful content. He considered waking him, or possibly going to find someone else and ask about it. Another pain shot through him, he winced whimpering.

He cringed, and shook his mate. "Raph?" He sounded pained.

Raph stirred and looked up at his mate worried "Leo what's wrong?" he asked seeing his mate wince again.

"I-I don't know, but my stomach hurts like shell." He whimpered, curling a hand around it.

"You can't be going into labor can ya?" asked raph panicked, he lifted Leo up in his arms

Leo shook his head. "I-I doesn't know." He said getting worried as well, we should find someone..."

"Hope Kaiya knows how this works," said raph carrying his mate heading down the hall hearing Kaiya's voice coming from the dojo

"Kaiya!" He called as he got close to the dojo.

"Raphael?" she said coming out of the dojo hearing his panic she saw Leonardo "What is wrong?" she asked

Raph shook his head. "I don't know, he woke me up complaining of pain in his stomach area." He said. "He couldn't be going into labor could he?" He asked, gently setting Leo down for the moment, though supporting him.

"He must be going through false labor," she said, "get him to the infirmary, I'll awake your father and brothers." Raph nodded and picked him up again, hearing him whimper even if for the moment the pains passed. Raph was able to get his mate to the infirmary laying him down on the table.

"Th-they seemed to of stopped for the moment." Leo said

"You okay now?" asked Raph worriedly stroking Leo's forehead softly. Leo sighed and nodded.

"I hope it wasn't anything I did." Raph said worried.

Leo took raph's hand in his own smiling "its not your fault I'm sure of it" he said softly

Splinter hurried in with Don and Mikey. "What happened my sons?"

"Kaiya said it was false labor," said raph "can you check Leo over see if he's okay?"

"He also said it had stopped for now." He added, and looked up as Kaiya entered. Splinter nodded and went to check Leo over.

"Do you know anything about the false labor?" Asked Raph looking at Kaiya.

"Unfortunately I never carried a child to term, but from what I remember reading, there are ways to ease them, and yes they usually don't last long." Before raph could ask a knock came at the door, a wooden man walking in. Kaiya looked to the wooden man along with Raph.

"What is it?" she asked the wooden man made a few hand signals at her "Again?" she asked agitated

Raph blinked. "What is it?" He asked.

"The members are being as you would say assholes, they believe your father should head home, they are threating Leonardo with a binding spell" she said unhappy

Leo looked at her, and sat up with Raph's help. "Binding spell?"

She changed language seeming to curse to her self before switching back to English "They want to bind his free sprit to the castle and make him a soulless vessel since his power surpasses there's. Use him as bait for the great evil." she said angrily "They want to do the same thing to him they did to me."

Raph growled. "There's no way in hell I'm letting them turn my mate into a soulless person."

"I suggest you take this," She said a dragon pendent appearing in her hand "This will increase your powers, and steal other enemies powers." She said pressing it in raph's hand. Raph nodded and took it.

"I already pulled their magic down, including my own thanks to the binding spell I will die soon." She said. "But go face them."

"What about the rest of us?" Mikey asked.

"Go, if you wish but they're turning all the guards against us so be careful," She said.

"I should go..." Leo started.

"No you ain't Leo, you're staying right here." Raph said, as he put the pendant on. "Come on, let's go." He says to Mikey and Donny who nod.

"I can't just sit here!" Leo said, "I have to fight..."

"You're in no shape to be fighting, much less against these guys."

"Leonardo use the charm I gave you, it will help you with this battle without actually being there physically." Said Kaiya. Leo blinked and pulled out the yin-yang necklace.

"How?" He asked.

"You will fight through mediation" she said. He blinked confused.

"In the mediation plane, the members leave their minds wide open ready for attack" she said

Leo nodded. "Alright."

Kaiya smiled her body seeming to get more see through "I'll use the last of my magic on the guards and to wake your other friends" she said before walking out of door

Raph headed out of the infirmary with Mikey and Don.

Leo sat with his father in the best lotus position he could muster the necklace around his neck. He closed his eyes, and concentrated heading for the plane. Everything in the plane was dark cloud of colors floating around him; he looked around seeing his father had joined him.

He concentrated and created his ice katan's again. His katanas changed easily showing off there icy sheen

"You want to split up sensei so we can take two of them at a time?" asked Leo

Splinter nodded. "Good idea my son." He said, and the two split off. Leo headed for a new mindscape twisted dead trees littered this area the sky around him was black and red. He looked around carefully as he walked, trying to be ready for anything.

He paused when he heard a voice drift through the air like some one was talking to themselves...

"NO don't let red masked one breech the defenses!" the voice shouted angrily. Leo moved toward the voice cautiously, and narrowed his eyes as he tried to spot the speaker.

He spotted a member standing by the only living tree he wore his cloak, he grabbed his hair slamming his fists on the tree.

"NO you nimrod!" He shouted. Leo looked over as his lion appeared at his side, as willing to protect its master in the astral plane as it was in the physical one. He approached he and his lion remaining silent, the man still unaware of him yelled at him self.

The pair both struck at the man in sync, taking him completely by surprise. He fell back making tonfa's appear in his hands the man glared up at his attacker.

"How? Oh that little bitch must have helped you again" he growled "Good thing she's dying, she won't be able to help you after that"

Leo wielded his ice katan's as well as his others. He changed one, launching two different ice attacks at him. "Not if we take you and your friends down first!" The man barely dodged Leo's attacks before he jumped back throwing one of his tonfa's the quickly making a throwing star go at Leo.

Leo managed to deflect the ice star with his katana. His lion charged forward, seeming to roar as it pounced on the man. The man tried to cover himself, only getting his arms torn up badly as the lion ripped at him, he also caught on fire as the lion bit into his arm solidly.

Leo stepped forward as he watched his lion attack. "Off!" He commanded, and the lion leapt off to his side again, as he watched the man burn. The lion growled ready to pounce again if needed.

The world around warped, everything twisting and turning showing the mans death easily was making the plane around Leo crumble. Leo turned with lion, and ran off, making for the safer part of the plane, and hopefully to meet back up with Splinter.

He spotted his father running from the other plane, it was also crumbling. He was thankful that his astral body was not encumbered by the child as his physical was.

"Sensei!" He called as he caught up to the rat that looked at him. "Leonardo, we must get out of this place." Leo nodded

"What about the other member?" He asked. Splinter opened his mouth to reply only to be interrupted

"I am fine thank you for caring," Said a voice out of nowhere.

---------------------------

What did you expect? The kid to be born:P -eeeks and runs from angry mob- Please review and next chapter will be soon!


	8. The end and new beginings

Please note, this was written BEFORE the real NT eps started being aired, this is OUR version of what went on, so if you've seen the eps, please refrain from critisizing us because it's not correct to the episodes. Thank you. :)

--------------------

Leo turned his head to look at the member, and tensed up.

"Don't fret I really rather not get in a fight, I just was a little ticked about uninvited guests, sorry Hamato Splinter, Hamato Leonardo." He said bowing easily "I am already dead so I can't really be killed, so it would be a waste of your powers."

Leo nodded as he let his ice katanas disappear. "The one in charge I believe I defeated."

The member nodded "You did."

Leo spoke up. "I wonder how the physical fight is going..."

"I believe its going well, you did kill them in their minds so there bodies are just sitting there, the magical one your father killed is the only on left on the battle his magic is holding him alive for the moment" said the member

Leo nodded. "Good, good." Leo agreed, but became solemn when he thought of losing Kaiya, they had become good friends. The member looked at the turtle guessing his thoughts

"if your worried about Kaiya she is holding her own right now, with these men dead her sprit and body can stay in one piece, I hold what binds her." He said making a document appear in his hand.

Leo looked relieved. "I was worried, I consider her a friend, and she's been very helpful." He said, and looked at the document.

"She is known as the kind one of the group for reasons, I suggest you shred this page it'll unbind her soul from the castle, I doubt you want her to become a empty vessel like these dolts." Leo shook his head and took the document from the member, and proceeded to shred it with his ice katana.

The man remained quiet while watching "I suggest you duck" he said. Leo watched the pieces of the document flutter to the ground. He then blinked at the member, and ducked down, looking around.

A large ice spell shot out a second later passing through the member "And I thought my senses were going down." He commented.

Leo jumped back to his feet and spun in the direction that the attack came from. A burned Jiro glared at him his face almost burned off showing a set of blood red eyes

Leo just glared back. "I thought I defeated you." He said.

Jiro growled "Not likely" "Hmm your the great evil aren't you?" asked Robbie "Now that your normal aura is burned off I can see all the darkness in you"

Leo wielded his katanas, as Splinter got ready as well. "So, one of the ones training us was the great evil." He stated. "You finally got it you fat reptile."

"Well aren't you nice" Commented the member drawing his own ghostly blades, The great evil ignored him "So are you going to fight me or just stand there fatty" a smirk coming on his burned face showing sharpened teeth

"My son, keep your head, he's just trying to rile you up." Splinter advised. Leonardo nodded, pushing the insults to the back of his mind. The great evil smirked slamming his hands on the ground making vines shoot up aiming at the group before he shot a quick fire spell trying to get them while they were distracted.

Leo jumped back from the vines as he brought up his elemental shields, and returned fire toward the great evil. The evil dodged nimbly he was much faster in his own body as he gloated to himself he didn't notice splinter who was sneaking up behind him.

Leo kept the evil distracted varying his attacks and angles to try and hit him. The evil blocked a few of the attacks growling as several others nailed him on his weak points "You little slut" he growled angrily facing Leo.

The member stepped up and added his own attacks to the turtle's. "Your insults won't have the affect that you wish." Leo said as Splinter got up behind the evil.

"Well he's used to facing people easily affected including miss Kaiya and Todd," Said Robbie shooting an ice ball at the evil so he's open for splinters attack. Leo nodded as he threw several ice stars that zinged toward the Jiro. Splinter took the opportunity and attacked the evil from behind.

The evil yelped in surprise as splinter tackled him leaving him open for more attacks from Leo and the member who took no mercy. Leo and the member picked up their attacks as Splinter jumped out of the way.

"Now your pissing me off" growled Jiro his hands catching fire as he wobbly stood throwing the strongest fire attacks at them before whipping around to find splinter "Come here rat, I know it'll be fun for you to watch when I deep fry your son and grandkid." Leo dodged the attacks.

"Not while there is breath in this body." Splinter responded, and launched another attack. Jiro countered setting the area around on fire his eyes glowing "I'll help you with that breathing thing soon rat" he slammed his hands on the ground breaking them making the skin crack showing long deadly claws, the rest of his skin cracked also as he shot several fire and ice attacks at the turtle, man and splinter.

Leo and the man countered the attacks, Leo's lion flaring into life again as it roared. Jiro smirked.

"Best you can do? I've seen better" he said as he make the ground around them change to embers the sky dropping icy chucks. Leo looked at the member for ideas.

"Remember you can control this area as much as he can, you are smarter then this dimwit." Said the member casting a ice and water shield over them and splinter. Leo closed his eyes, and took control of the ice and fire. He changed it to a fiery tornado that picked up the evil.

"GOD DAMIT." Yelled the evil his skin cracking worse as he tired to gain control failing.

"Well done my son." Splinter said. Leo held the tornado as he watched it.

"Well who wants to finish him? He's using all his powers trying to get out of the tornado, so he's pretty weak right now." Said the man watching the great evil struggle.

"Raph would probably want a crack at him if he was here." Leo chuckled, and looked to the other two.

Splinter smiled chuckling also "True"

"I guess I'll take him." Said the member.

Leo grinned. "Have at him." Leo said to the member, unceremoniously dropping the evil out of the tornado. The evil cursed rubbing his butt eeping when he looked up the member charging at him, an idea struck the evil.  
He jumped to his feet again to face the member. "So, look who's decided to face me!" The member remained quiet throwing an ice spell hitting the great evil since he couldn't dodge fast enough "Oh and I thought you loved me?" said the great evil "I thought you wanted me" he said using some of his powers to teleport closer to the member

The member narrowed his eyes. "I can't love anyone who can be this cruel to everyone he meets."

"Don't you remember before any of this happened how much we loved each other, how much you cried when I left that year." He cooed softly trying to touch his ex lovers emotions.

"Don't listen to him!" Leo shouted toward the member.

"Don't you remember me Robbie love?" Said the great evil using Jiro's voice again making it sound like it was sad.

The member growled. "You are not my lover." He said, and blasted him back with an attack.

The great evil stumbled to the ground keeping his temper in check still trying to lure the member, "How can you say that" he hiccupped softly as though he was in tears. The member worked to keep his ex's show of emotion from affecting him.

Even though hearing that voice again burned his heart fiercely he aimed an ice blast at the evil, he stood in front of him, looking him in the face seeing Jiro's sea blue eyes again with his wild spiky blonde hair with red tips "Robbie?"

"Shut up you imposter." The member growled and hit him with the ice blast, sending him flying back. The evil growled under his breath not expecting the man to be so strong, he stood up, the evil knew if he took any more hits he was finished he had to think up a way to break the man.

Leo crouched by Splinter as he watched the other two, finding it interesting that they used to be lovers. The member stalked toward the evil. Evil back up a few paces pulling up Jiro's mind letting him take control for the moment so he could make Jiro believe his lover hated him. Jiro took control stumbling landing on bottom confused on where he was, why wasn't he in America waiting for his Robbie still?

Jiro blinked and looked up at his angry lover. "Robbie? What? What's wrong?"

"Shut up imposter." He growled throwing an ice spell at him, Jiro yelped barely dodging the ice attack

"Robbie why are you doing this?" He yelled panicking placing his hands in a pray symbol "Oh dear god please let me wake up!" He said looking at the sky around him before staring at Robbie.

"Knock it off imposter!" The member yelled. "I'm not falling for anymore of your tricks."

Jiro backed off a bit scared placing his hands together again forming a earth shield not wanting to attack his Robbie. "Please Robbie tell me why are you attacking me?" The member blinked and hesitated as he stared at him.

Jiro backed off some more his shield having flowers bloom "Did I make you mad going to America, I did it so we could have space so I wouldn't be such an idiot any more, so I could learn" he blabbered his eyes nervously looking "I' sorry so sorry" he said he looked behind Robbie seeing the turtle and rat

"W-who are they?" He asked, and still looked at Robbie warily. "I-I'm sorry for whatever I did..."

"Jiro?" he asked unsure walking forward his spell turning off as he came close.

Jiro relaxed his shield a bit. "Yes, it's me Jiro, where are we? What's going on, last I remembered I was in America..."

"The great evil it took you over Jiro, and you were forced to be its vessel." Said Robbie "The great evil was pretending to be you" he added warily walking forward wanting to see if this was his lover not the great evil. Jiro shivered confused and bewildered as he looked around.

"Where are we? In Kaiya's meditate plane?" Asked Jiro "Who are they?" He asked point at splinter and Leo again.

"This is where I was fighting the great evil." He glanced back at his companions. "They're friends"  
Jiro nodded before tenderly touching Robbie's face "How long has the great evil had control over me?" he asked "A year" said Robbie smiling sadly. Jiro smiled sadly back "But at least I'm here now." He said. He winced as a pain through his head his hands went to his face.  
"Jiro! What's wrong?" Robbie asked concerned.

"I don't know.., but it hurts like someone's digging through my head," he said stumbling as his vision turned red, he stumbled back. Robbie stepped back, and got ready for an attack.

Jiro's eyes flickered to red "I hope you enjoyed the short visit with your boy toy cause that's the last thing your going to see" said the great evil, leo frowned watching he and splinter stood at ready incase Robbie needed help.

Robbie growled. "How dare you, how dare you use him like that!"

"It weakened you didn't it Robbie?" Sneered the great evil. "It also gave me his powers, even if they are over earth."

Robbie glared at him. "It weakened me a small bit, but that's it."

"Oh really, think about it if you kill me you kill your lover too, you want that to happen now that you know he still lives?"

"Oh wait, you're dead Robbie, Jiro doesn't know it, your poor poor lover." The evil cackled.

Robbie growled angrily "You dirty."

"No cursing dead boy" Said evil a smirk playing on his borrowed lips. Leo looked at his father "Sensei you think we could excorsie the great evil from Jiro's body"  
Splinter nodded. "There is a good chance that we could my son." Splinter answered.

"I can curse as I wish you imposter."

"I doubt you want your little Jiro to hear, I thought you'd want him to hear you last goodbyes after I empty your sprit of what spark it has left"  
Splinter made a piece of paper appear in his hand.

"I'll distract him." said Leo moving forward next to Robbie. Splinter nodded and went to work.

"So, the fat freak decided to stop hiding behind its father huh?" The evil sneered.

Leo wasn't fazed by the evils insult "You act tough I doubt you are though, you hide behind words not your actions," he said wanting to play the game back

"Ha! Your child will never see the outside world." The evil one said.

"Really? Are you going to try that all you do is play emotional games not use your powers?" replied Leo his arms crossed over his chest.

Robbie spotted splinter sneaking up behind The great evil holding a piece of paper, he caught on to what they were doing "I have to agree with Leonardo, you are weak you had to use my Jiro to be strong I doubt on your own you could hold out" said Robbie

The evil one sneered. "You have no idea what you two pathetic fools are up against!'

"I never knew I was a pathetic fool, I always just thought I was a fool" joked Robbie, pissing off the great evil

"This is not a joke! I will destroy you!" shouted the great evil

"I don't know about that, you seem to be more talk and insult then action." Leo remarked. The evil growled slamming his hand on the ground making vines leap at the duo thanks to his anger they dodged rather easily

"Pfft and you call us pathetic fools" said Robbie. The evil snarled and powered up for an attack as Splinter started the exorcism. Leo slammed his hands on the ground using his best ice spell sealing the great evils feet to the ground giving splinter more time to finish. The evil roared as he tried to get loose, Splinter worked harder to try and finish.

"I'll get you fatty! Just you wait!" growled the evil; splinter chanted a few more words softly before slamming the piece of paper on the evil's back

Leo chuckled. "I think it's going to be the other way around." He said, as the evil flailed.

"What do you...!"The evil shouted.Splinter gave another chant making the evil clutch his head in agony

"NO! What are you doing!" the evil shouted struggling to get free even harder

"I WILL NOT BE SENT AWAY!" The evil roared. Leo backed up as well as Robbie as they watched. The evil's body twitched letting out a scream as steam came from him the ripped skin mending it as he was being pushed out "NO!" he cried trying to claw at splinter

Splinter stepped back a bit as he continued to chant. "You might wanna be ready to catch Jiro." Leo advised Robbie.

Robbie nodded, splinter finished the chant as the evil gave one last yell of "I'm going to get you for this!" before his body went lax and Jiro was knocked out of the ice thanks to the force of splinters spell

Robbie Lunged forward to catch what he hoped was his long lost lover. He caught Jiro cradling him tenderly, Robbie watched as Jiro's ripped skin finished the last of its repairs; Jiro stirred lightly opening his blue eyes looking up at Robbie

"Robbie?" He managed slightly hoarse. "Who-what happened?" He asked.

"You're free" said Robbie hugging Jiro close to him lightly.

"I am?" He asked. Leo walked over to Splinter to watch.

"Yes, the evil is gone," said Robbie. "He has no power over you anymore" Robbie smiled softly at Jiro. Jiro smiled happily and hugged his lover, glad to free and back with him.

"I think we head back to the real world, to see how the others fared," said Leo a soft smile watching the couple reuniting after a year apart. Splinter nodded.

"Go ahead, we'll see you there, and if anything stop them from attacking Jiro's physical body." Robbie said. Leo nodded vanishing from the meditate plane waking up in the infirmary.

Splinter did the same. "Come on." Leo said getting back to his feet with Splinter's help. They walked down the hall looking around for where the battle had been. They listened for any noise that could be from a battle. Leo bit his lip at the silence.

Leo started to walk down the stairway hoping the members had started the fight in the marble room, because they could easily attack in that room from all angles. Splinter followed them, and they looked around the door and into the marble room.

The group of seven stood around relaxing after the battle, raph leaned against the wall twirling his sai's glaring at Jiro's body which had generated a bubble shield

"Damn shields." He muttered. Leo and Splinter entered the room.

"Leo! Sensei!" Mikey called.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Leo wondering if they had some of the same things happen to them.

"We're fine, nothing that days resting and a few bandages won't fix." Don replied, checking on folks with a first aid kit he managed to find. "Good, don't mess with Jiro's body, long story, but he won't be the same one we knew."

Raph nodded "You okay? Any major battles in meditative plane?" he asked hoping nothing had happened to his mate

Leo waved a hand. "Oh just the usual, battling evil beings, doing an exorcism, reuniting two separated lovers..."

Raph shook his head a smile coming to his lips "Yup, that's your usual day huh?"

"Yeah, it was so boring, I'm telling you." He remarked, and looked to the prone body at a groan.

Jiro started to wake up rubbing his forehead "Robbie?" he asked looking around

He looked bewildered at all the strangers around that he didn't recognize. "Where-where's Robbie?" He asked.

"Right here love" said Robbie appearing by the bubble. Jiro dropped the bubble shield, and tried to get to his feet, but it'd been a year since he had control of his physical body.

He fell on his knees wincing before getting up his muscles protesting. "Robbie." he said reaching out for his lover

He stared as his hand passed right through. "Robbie? What happened?" He asked, voice saddening.

"I died Jiro, the evil killed me," he said his hand going through Jiro's cheek

"W-what?" Jiro asked bewildered, and he could feel tears in his eyes.

"I wish I could change the past," said Robbie softly his hands trying to cup Jiro's face.

Jiro sighed and wrapped his arms around him self as he cried. "Maybe I shouldn't have been brought back."

"No Jiro you had to come back." Said Robbie wanting to comfort his lover.

Jiro looked up at his lover. "But..." He started confused.

"Even though you can't touch me I am still here" he said softly "And I can be with you in the meditative plane"

Jiro nodded in understanding. "Ok." He said softly, smiling sadly at his lover. Raph walked over to Leo grabbing hand giving it a firm squeeze

Leo smiled and squeezed back firmly. "Have fun fighting evil down here?" He chuckled.

"Yeah kicked that Haru guy's ass, he started crying like a baby after a few wicks in." said raph.

Leo chuckled. Raph moved and put an arm around his mates shoulders. "Long as you had fun." Leo joked.

"Oh I did," he said smiling "So how's our little devil?" As soon as Raph asked the baby kicked Leo firmly.

Leo winced. "It evidently doesn't like being called a little devil." He chuckled.

Raph smiled "aww the. we'll have to come up with another nickname for em." using his spare hand to rub his mates belly. Leo smirked, and felt a softer kick as his belly was rubbed. The baby shifted in Leo's belly obviously liking the rubbing

"Heh, I think it likes my rubbing." Raph remarked and kept it up. Leo smiled leaning on raph liking the rubbing too. Raph supported him as he just let his hand rest. He turned his gaze to watch Jiro and Robbie as well.

Jiro sighed closing his eyes sitting cross legged wanting to touch his lover, he went to the medative plane, Robbie vanishing to it, The soft pad of footsteps made Raph look away from Robbie and Jiro. He looked toward the source of the footsteps.

Kaiya walked into the room looking weary but solid she sat down on the ground as soon as she got in the room.

Leo blinked and looked up. "Kaiya! You're alive." He said, and moved away from Raph and toward her.

She smiled softly nodded "I am glad to be alive even though I'm feeling all the pain my body went through after I was bound"

"It's not too bad I hope?" He asked her concerned.

"Its more of an in between, some pain hurts like when I first learned fire, my hands were burned pretty badly others are only prickles, how is your baby?" she asked.

Leo nodded. "It's fine, still alive and kicking." He chuckled.

"That's good to know, you know you can all go home now that the great evil is gone," she said

"I dunno." Mikey started. "I mean this place kinda grew on me...I mean we got served food before we even ask for it, and big comfy beds, and."

Donny sighed "Yeah but what about our night runs? What April and Casey? Don't you miss NewYork and Klunk?"

Mikey sighed. "Yeah, but...It was kinda nice not to have to hide."

"Mikey without training you'd probably get bored of it in a week because of no TV, video games and comics." Raph remarked.

"This place is old fashion Michel, your brother is right you would be bored, when everyone is better I will try to teleport you home." Said Kaiya.  
Mikey nodded accepting that. Don looked to their friends. "Hey, if you're ever in New York, feel free to look us up, er rather down..."

"Gladly" said Kaiya "Now if you wish you can all have a nap or be free to wander, I have to awaken Haru." Said Kaiya momentarily wincing as a string of pain from the past hit her.

"Hey...is our magic gonna leave us when we leave here?" Raph suddenly asked.

"No you still will posses the magic, it was always with you and always will be." She said getting up heading for Haru's body.

Raph nodded. "Well guys, I guess we should at least pack up or something..."

"I don't think we have anything to pack? Do we?" asked mikey

"Well, no." Raph agreed

"Well I'm going to wander for a bit" said Mikey. "Wanna come Donny?"

Donny nodded. "A look around one last time." He said, and headed out with his mate.

"What do want to do raph? Head for the gardens?" asked Leo looking at his mate Raph nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me." He said. Leo grabbed Raph's hand in his own as they walked out of the room wanting to spend there time together in the gardens of the castle

---------------------------

I sincerely appologize for the long delay! x.x RL can be so evil. But this is not the final chapter! Oh no, atleast a couple more to go, please review! 


	9. The waiting begins

Ok, don't hang us yet! Eviul evil RL! Anyway, here's the next chapter of Trials, please enjoy, and you can out away the nooses now. :P

Please note, this was written BEFORE the real NT eps started being aired, this is OUR version of what went on, so if you've seen the eps, please refrain from critisizing us because it's not correct to the episodes. Thank you. :)

--------------------

"Hey Leo! You got some mail!!" shouted mikey up the stairs to his brother's room as he waved a letter around

Leo carefully made it out of his room. "From who?" He asked, leaning on the railing.

"I think it's from Kaiya!"

Leo made his way downstairs, and took the letter from Mikey, looking it over.

He opened it walking to the couch to read it, this must have been Kaiya's third letter, he wondered if Jiro and Robbie were still together specially since Haru had been trying to split them up

He sat on the couch carefully and started to read the letter.

Dear Leonardo,

Things have gone down hill since Haru has interfered with Robbie and Jiro, as I told you last time Haru almost raped poor Jiro if not for me coming in the room Jiro would have been violated, Robbie found out angrily possessing Haru's body he forced Haru to harm himself.

Jiro felt embarrassed and shamed about this and Robbie doing that didn't help. Jiro being a young boy merely two years younger than you have no real idea about how he should feel, thinking he could regain his honor he tried to kill himself

I've been working with Robbie to get the idea out of Jiro's head, and so far it's worked, though for how long is anyone's guess.

But from the small time you knew Jiro he is a stubborn boy.

How has life been for you and your family? Have you thought of a name for your child? Write back as soon as you can, I wish you luck on your labor I can guess it will be painful, but no need to worry though you are a strong person and will be able to endure it.

Kaiya

Leo smiled as he refolded the letter into the envelope, he'd have to write a reply later. He groaned as he heard Donny. "Leo! You're supposed to be on bed rest as much as possible!"

"I came down for my letter and I want to move around a little don, you can't keep me up there forever" said Leo his arms crossing his chest mildly glaring at Donny

"Plus I'm sitting on the couch, technically I am resting." He muttered, he was lucky that Raph was out doing something with Casey; his mate would probably bodily carry him back to bed.

Donny sighed knowing he'd never win this one "Okay you win this round, don't stay down here too long okay? Remember you need your rest and if raph saw you down here he'd chew me out and carry you up stairs again then chew you out"

Leo sighed as he picked up the TV remote, it was nice sitting down here, if he had to stare at the walls any longer, and he'd go crazy. "Plus, you try staring at the same walls for twelve hours straight." He remarked to Don.

Don shook his head leaving Leo be for the moment heading for his lab, he left his door open to keep an eye on the pregnant turtle

Leo switched on the TV, thankful that for the moment he didn't have to fight Mikey for the remote. He flipped through the channels before settling on the news channel, since the TV was about the only way he knew what was going on above ground.

The weatherman droned about the weather for the moment before a chipper young woman appeared smiling perkily "Thanks josh! Now for more news it seems strange things have been happening in our fair city, several stores have been robbed recently by what appear be ninjas." she said still holding her creepy smile

He sighed at the news, why did it seem like it was always raining in this city? The other story had been going on for at least a week or more, his other three brother's had been out nights trying to catch the thieves with no luck as of yet. "The police are still looking for any leads on the suspects, and more witnesses. In other news..." The woman droned on with her forced cheerfulness.

He wished he could help but at 9 months he could barely walk without a waddle, and the baby could come out at any moment, he watched the news for a few more minutes before hearing voices coming from the front door meaning Casey and raph were back

Hr groaned, great, he was going to get caught, there was no way at this point that he could get back upstairs before they came in. He just hoped that his mate would be satisfied that he was sitting down, and not walking around like last time he caught him.

He could blame Mikey, their baby brother didn't seem too eager to bring the letter up to him.

Raph walked through the doorway talking with Casey before looking around the room seeing his mate sitting on the couch "Leo! What are you doing down here? Your suppose ta be upstairs!"

"Raph, I blame Mikey! I got mail from Kaiya, and he didn't bring it up to me!" He grumbles.

"Hey! You didn't ask me to bring it up to you!" said mikey

"I'm in my last month, it would be common sense that..."

Raph sighed, "Okay so its mikey's fault, go upstairs please Leo," he said glaring at Casey since he sniggered at raph saying please

"Can't I finish watching the news? It's the only way I get to see the outside world at this point..." Leo asked pleadingly

Raph nodded "Okay, just don't stay down here too long" he walked over to his mate giving him a kiss on the top of the forehead smiling at him before shooting a warning glare at Casey

Casey couldn't help the snickers at the dotting mate that Raph's turned into.

Raph gave Casey a warning growl "Can it Casey"

Leo sighed. "I'll be glad when this kids out so I can stop having to lie around all the time."

"Yes but we won't get any sleep according to that book April got us" said raph

"Hmph, you get to get up with him/her at nights." Leo grumbled.

Raph winced knowing he had pissed off his mate, "Oh, come on leo don't be angry" he said trying to sooth his irate mate

Leo grumbled and crossed his arms. "I'm glad this is my last month, I don't know if I could handle being treated like some helpless person for much longer."

The baby kicked seeming to agree with Leo, raph sighed lightly gently grabbing Leo's hand in his own giving it a squeeze wanting to make him feel better

Leo reached to rub his stomach, and squeezed back. Raph gave Casey another glare that gave him an innocent look.

"Did you think up a few names you'd like to name the baby yet?" asked Leo looking at his mate his hand still resting on his belly 

"No, not really. Casey suggested if it's a girl you name her Kaiya after that member who was so helpful"  
Leo nodded "Good idea, I've got two names down so far"  
"Oh, whatcha got?" Raph asked.  
"So far I have Habika for a girl and Yoshiko" said Leo

Raph hmmed. "Interesting name, but for the second, neither of us are named Yoshi"  
"Yeah but I liked the name and it honors Yoshi since he is sensei's father, so its more grandson of Yoshi"  
"Don't cha mean great grandson? Splinter's their grandfather."

Leo sighed blushing lightly at his mistake, man he was scattered brained today "Okay true, I'll chose a new name for the boy"  
"What about Kane?" Raph suggested. "It's Japanese even if it doesn't sound it."

Leo nodded "That sounds good" the baby shifted in Leo's belly before kicking him soundly on his side 

Leo winced at the strong kick, and glared at his belly.

Raph reached down forgetting Casey was in the room rubbing his mates stomach trying to sooth the baby and Leo

The baby seemed to roll into the rubbing.

"Well he still likes the rubbing at least" said leo glad raph's rubbing could make the baby calm down and stop kicking leo for awhile

Don walked over to the pair. "How are you leo doing? Any signs of labor?" He asked concerned. "Nothing but the usual Braxton hicks ones..." Leo answered.  
The Braxton hicks still somewhat scared raph, he hated it when his mate went through them, he stopped rubbing as Casey tapped him on the shoulder "sorry to break the love feast up but our patrols are up in a few minutes, I doubt you wanna miss a chance to kick those other ninjas butts" said Casey 

"Ok ok." He said as Mikey joined them as well. "Yep, nearly time to go!" He said excitedly. "Alright Leo, to the room with ya." Raph said.

Leo gave raph a mild glare before getting up and walking to the stairs he'd rather not be carried up them again 

He paused about half up. "Can I stop at the upper bathroom before I go to bed mother?"

He lightly teased his mates and heard Casey Don and Mikey choke on their laughter.  
Raph smiled his hands going to his hips playing back "Yes but right after that right off to bed with you!" he said shaking his index finger at leo

Leo covered his snicker with a hand and continued upstairs, turning in the direction of the bathroom. Raph turned and glared at the sniggering trio. "Sensei! We're headed out for patrol!" He called toward Splinter's room.

"All right my son, be careful!" called splinter peeking out of his room 

"Leo's in the upper bathroom, but after that he's heading back to the room." Raph let him know incase he wondered, before he headed out with the still sniggering trio.

Splinter nodded, "Shut it you guys," said raph turning back to the said trio 

There was a chorus of 'ow!'s when they stepped outside the lair.  
Splinter smiled shaking his head before putting the book he had been reading down on his table heading out of his room to let Leonardo out of his room 

He found his eldest indeed in his and his mate's room, though he wasn't in the bed, rather he was sitting at a small desk writing.

"My son, when you are done with writing your letter you may come down stairs" splinter said, he guessed Leo was writing to Kaiya.

Leo looked to his father and smiled. "Thanks Sensei." He said, it was a regular thing that

Splinter did, and he was thankful for it, and with Splinter's better hearing, Leo could get back up top before being caught.

Splinter nodded leaving his son to his letter heading to the kitchen to make him a cup of tea

Leo kept working on the letter, he knew it had been only a month since they returned, but it seemed like it was longer. He truly hoped things could be worked out with Jiro.

After a few moments Leo finished his letter signing it, before he headed downstairs glad to be out of his room

Splinter smiled up to his son as he got to the bottom. He knew being stuck in his room almost all day was getting to Leonardo.

"Leonardo would you like some tea?" asked splinter still smiling at his son, Leo nodded smiling back "Sure sensei" he said

Splinter nodded and poured them both cups of tea, he had checked with Donatello a while ago to make sure it was safe for Leo to drink tea.

Leo sat down next to his father taking his tea and sipping the hot beverage "Thank you sensei" he said smiling at his father before taking another sip

The tea was much better then the water and juice he was made to drink most of the time. "So, how is your friend Kaiya?" Splinter asked.

"Things aren't going well at the castle, she said Jiro has been trying to kill himself" said leo sadly even though he knew Jiro for only a few moments the boy seemed nice enough

"He has been? Why would he even consider it?" Splinter asked.

"Haru tried to rape him, he feels worthless so he thinks he'll regain his honor by killing himself" said Leo

Splinter nodded solemnly as he listened. "But, she says so far they've talked him out of it." Leo added. "I hope they can get things to work out."

"I also hope it works out," said splinter they remained quiet for a few moments both lost in there thoughts.

Leo took another sip of his tea, pausing briefly when the child shifted before settling again.

The baby seemed relaxed from raph's belly rubbing still giving leo free time from the kicking,

He thought about what he'd do to get back into fighting shape once the child was born, it wouldn't be good if he were down for too long specially with Karai and the foot still out there.

He did have to defend his family including his child; he wondered what the child would look like. Would it be raph's color or his?

Or would it be a different color all together. He wasn't good with genetics, but if they could all come from supposedly the same clutch, and wind up different shades, there was that small chance.  
He felt his heart warm thinking of raph holding the child just showing his love to him/her with cuddles

He chuckled softly wondering what Casey would think of that sight.

Casey would probably be covered in bruises by the time he had been done calling raph a softie,  
He smiled softly and took another sip.  
"Sensei do you think I have enough time to practice my magic before the others get back?" asked Leo

Splinter nodded. "Just be careful my son, and no wearing yourself out."

Leo nodded putting down his teacup before heading to the dojo summoning his fire to his hands

Splinter took up his double vigil of both watching Leonardo for any trouble, as well as keeping an ear out for the others returning.

Leo's fire turned into a lion, it purred rubbing its head against his leg he patted it on the head before starting to practice his safe fire spells

Leo smiled as he continued his practice, at least this was one thing that he could still do in his last month.

After a half an hour of practice Leo relaxed on the floor his lion cuddling with him butting its head against Leo's arm wanting to be petted

He chuckled and petted the lion. Splinter was still awed by this even after all this time.

The lion purred happily, he looked over to splinter trusting him now the lion got up heading for splinter for some more pats

Splinter smiled at the lion, reaching out to pet it as well as he got nuzzled against.

The lion's tail twitched happily, he enjoyed the pets and love, the lion walked back to leo sitting next to him keeping an eye out before brushing his muzzle over Leo's stomach 

Leo felt the child shift in his stomach, before playfully kicking out at the lion. Leo sighed.  
The lion nuzzled the belly back knowing it was his master's heir, the lion gave a low rumble noise showing affection, and Leo smiled stroking the lion softly 

The child settled under the affectionate nuzzling, apparently it liked every bodies but it's dad's belly rubbing.

Splinter watched with a warm smile before his ears perked at the sound of four sets of footsteps "Leonardo I think your free time is up, I hear your brothers and Mr. Jones heading our way"

Leo nodded, and got to his feet with the lions help. "Ok Sensei thanks again." He said and headed up the stairs, his lion at his side, though it shrunk to cub size.

Splinter nodded getting up heading for the infirmary for bandages incase they had gotten into a serious fight.

Leo and the lion just managed to duck into his and Raph's room just as the quartet entered the lair. Raph looked around, and was satisifed not to see Leo having snuck downstairs again.

"How was your patrol my sons, Mr. Jones?" asked splinter coming out of the infirmary

"It was quiet, too quiet." Raph grumbled. "I hope Leo behaved himself and stayed in his room."

"He did my son, I checked on him we was writing a letter to Kaiya" said splinter

Raph smiled and nodded. "Boy, they're regular pen pals those two." Don remarked.

"They are friends my son, if we lived far away from newyork you would most likely write Ms. O'neil letters," said splinter

"True sensei." Don responded. Splinter went to put away the supplies since it seems none were needed.

Leo played with the lion cub listening to the group down below talk. he did like writing to Kaiya she knew how he felt about the baby and the fears about losing him or her, she was a good friend to him

He wished she could come visit, but knew it was better that she stays there, and help organize things again.

He frowned thinking about how Haru was the only one with no real heart hidden under all the lies in the castle they had found. He seemed resentful of everyone but him have a bittersweet ending

He stretched out on his shell on the bed and stared at the ceiling above as he thought over the situation over there.

All he knew of Haru was that he screamed like a baby according to raph and he was a pawn for the great evil 

He wondered why he would be so resentful. He also wondered what happened to their humans friends they had made; he hadn't heard anything from them.  
He gave a sigh as he listened to the noise downstairs again, hearing the TV start up again.

The lion cub purred nuzzling his cheek trying to comfort him

He smiled and nuzzled back.

He looked up hearing the sound of feet climbing the stairs and heading for the room,

The cub turned its head and growled mildly; even though it came out cuter then it was frightening.

Raph peeked in the room smiling seeing his mate with the lion cub perched on his chest

"Hey leo, you get bored up here?" he asked

The cub purred seeing it's master's mate. Leo sighed and nodded, keeping up the usual act of not letting him know that Splinter had let him out. "Yeeeaaah, I ran out of cracks to count."

"Aww you want me to make it better" said raph walking in the room seating himself next to his mate on the bed laying a soft kiss on leo's forehead

Leo snorted and eyed him. "How are you going to do that?" He asked him. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not really in the mood for our usual distraction."

Raph sighed "Okay, okay I know your mad at me for keeping ya in the room, I just want you and the baby to be okay" said raph gently placing his hand on leo's cheek

Leo sighed. "I know. I know, I'm just getting fed up being the invalid, I can't wait to have this kid so I can start working on getting back to shape."

Raph nodded laying next to his mate "I know, soon leo soon"

"I mean the only exercise I'm allowed anymore is the walk to the bathroom." Leo chuckled. The cub crawled across Leo's chest and nuzzled Raph.

"After the baby's born the last bit of waiting is about a week or just a few days so your body can get used to being normal again, then you can start training again" he said "Even if walking from the bathroom to the bedroom is a lot of exercise" joked raph

Leo groaned. "A week?! Come on!" Raph eyed him. "Leo, a week won't kill ya, if you started any earlier you could cause damage according to Donny."

Leo pouted lightly crossing his arms "alright I'll wait a week" he said

Raph smiles and kissed his cheek; he knew his mate was anxious to get back into training.

Leo leaned his head on raph's shoulder closing his eyes relaxing

Raph held him lightly, while rubbing his stomach, keeping the baby quiet so he could rest.

Leo yawned feeling tired he closed his eyes starting to drift into an easy sleep, the lion cub curled on leo's chest falling into its own sleep like its master 

Raph chuckled softly as he watched, closing his own eyes as he relaxed, but not falling asleep.

---------------------------

I sincerely appologize for the long delay! x.x RL can be so evil. But this is not the final chapter! Oh no, atleast a 1 more to go, please review! 


	10. Endings and Beginnings

GHG: (goggle head girl) here's a theory we both came up with so most of you wankers won't nip at our heels! We know its not senticficly sound but we tried to think it through. Neither one of us are parents or have experienced pregnancy so bare with our lack of know how on the subject.  
Theory: Leonardo's body remutated to have a uterus that way he could support a life inside of him, he also no matter how gross it sounds basically had the birth canal shift to his backside's exit and it the infant will be pushed out through his butt, it will widen at least 4 inches to push a soft shelled infant out, and the infants shell would harden in the air while leo's body went back to normal best it could.  
GHG: please no picking at our theory, we have tried and will keep trying to pretend its sound. And sorry for interrupting katt's notes. And yes his water does break even if we never mentioned it.

Please note, this was written BEFORE the real NT eps started being aired, this is OUR version of what went on, so if you've seen the eps, please refrain from critisizing us because it's not correct to the episodes. Thank you. :)

Warning: This chapter contains extreme cuteness, we are responsible for any squeeing, awwing, or melting of hearts. If you feel your heart melting, please feel free to use the supplied mops and buckets. )  
-  
Raph growled as he watched the news, the foot clan had struck again; they had robbed another high tech store! what was Karai planning?

He stood up and paced as he thought, pacing seemed to help his thinking these days.  
Some reason Karai was stealing and buying all kinds of High tech stuff. She said one the news to aid people of the fair city, he highly doubted, she had to be plotting something.  
"Hey Raph, what's new in the news?" Mikey asked as he walked over.

"The foot ninja stole some more high tech equipment" he grumbled his hands curling into fists on the couches arms.

"And then she 'claims' that it's to help the city." Raph snorted.

"I guess she's taking her dads legacy of tricking everyone one in New York up," said mikey a frown on his lips.

Mikey shook his head. "How can the humans be so stupid." He sighed. "How's Leo?"

"Sleeping its almost the due date so he's kinda tired," said raph with a sigh

Mikey nodded. "Don said mother's do more sleeping then staying awake closer they get." He agreed.

Raph rubbed his forehead "well let's hope Leo doesn't see the news other wise he'll never rest the week the baby's born"

"So that's why you're keeping the volume down?" Mikey asked with a snicker. Raph shot him a look.

"You want him to run himself ragged?" said raph his dirty look still on mikey "We better patrol longer tonight just incase the foot are planning another robbery" added raph

Mikey nodded. Raph sighed. "Damn, Leo's so hyped up about getting back into training after the kids born, barely convinced him he had to stay down a week afterward. I kinda can't blame him, but..."

"Yeah, just imagine if it was you raph, you would have gone crazy before the third month" said mikey with a chuckle

Raph shot him a glare. "Yeah and I'm sure you'd just revel in the idea of being allowed to laz around all the time." He rolled his eyes.

Mikey smiled at his brother not daunted "So should we wake Leo up for dinner or just let him sleep?"

"I dunno. Hey Donny? Should we wake Leo for dinner or let him sleep?" He asked, still unsure half the time.

"I guess we should after he eats Leo can go back to bed," said Donny

Raph nodded. "I'll wake him!" Mikey offered, a little more excited then needed.

Raph raised his eye ridge a frown on his lips "Mikey if you do anything stupid I will hurt you." warned raph

Mikey sobered up, he knew the seriousness even if he still tried to be his goofy self. "I won't, I promise." He said.

"Good" said raph watching mikey head up the stairs ready to wake Leo up

Mikey looked in the pairs room, and found Leo asleep, half on his side, half on his shell, with the blanket down around the shoulders. Mikey stepped inside the room.

"Hey Leo, its time for dinner" he said softly shaking his brother lightly

Leo groaned softly, and mumbled before he opened his eyes. "It is?" He said softly, he sounded tired even though he slept most of the day away.

"Yeah, you want to have some or more sleep?" asked mikey

Leo nodded, and sat up, getting to his feet, ignoring Mikey who hovered nearby. "What're we having?" He asked.  
"Were having some pasta and garlic bread," replied mikey Leo nodded, and headed out the room and downstairs, waving off Mikey's assistance, even if his progress down the stairs was slow, he could feel his stomachs and the child's protests at being hungry.

He spotted his mate sitting on couch waiting for him

"I see Mikey gotcha up without incident." Raph remarked, and got a withering look from said turtle.

Leo gave a soft smile and small semi tired nod before heading for the kitchen just wanting to eat and go back to bed.

Raph, Mikey and eventually Donny followed him. Splinter followed as well.

Leo took his seat swatting away any help from the others, he really hated it that they kept coddling him, but soon it would be over

"Another thing I won't miss when this kids out." He mumbled, as he took a bite to eat.

Raph sighed sitting next to his mate starting to eat as well, splinter smiled at this eating his own meal They all ate in silent for a bit.  
Raph finished his food first taking it to the sink putting it in Leo sighed, as he was one of the last to finish.

He got up putting his dish in the sink watching his brother's head out for what he knew was patrol; they always went on patrol after dinner He walked to the kitchen door and watched them get ready to leave. "Good luck guys." He called to them.

Raph nodded to Leo before he vanished out of the lair door with Donny and mikey

Leo sighed; it wouldn't be long before he could go out on patrols with them again he reminded himself.

The baby lightly shifted now that it had been fed it was trying to make him go back to bed; he rubbed his belly yawning a little

He looked to Splinter. "I'm headed back to bed." He said. Splinter nodded and watched him head back up to the room.

Leo walked up the stairs closing his door feeling his eyelids droop with tiredness; he pulled off his mask laying it on the table sitting on the bed before lying down He rubbed his eyes before he grabbed the blanket again and pulled it over himself, and shifted till he found a comfortable position.

He closed his eyes drifting off relaxed his breathing evening out. Little did he know later was going to be less than relaxing

Splinter moved to watch TV while he could, enjoying the peaceful silence of the lair at the moment.

After an hour of quiet leo woke up huge pains shooting through him, he remained still thinking it was just false labor again, but it only got faster and more painful the more he waited

He moaned and whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Master Splinter?!" He painfully managed when he realized it wasn't going away or getting better.

Splinter ran up the stairs after hearing his son's distress "Leonardo what is wrong?" asked splinter seeing his son clutching his stomach

"I-I don't know, ahhh, I don't think these are false labor pains," he moaned out.  
"I'll be back in a moment with the supplies," said splinter becoming serious within a moment, sprinting down the stairs Leo nodded. and continued to hold his stomach, wishing it wasn't so painful. Splinter considered if he had time to call his other sons back home.

He gathered the supplies quickly grabbing the cell shell the left behind hitting in Donatello's number

"Master Splinter, something wrong?" Don asked when he picked up. "I suggest you three get back to the lair as soon as possible, Leonardo appears to of gone into labor."

"Yes sensei, we'll be back in a sec," said Donny hanging up his side of the line, splinter ran upstairs ready to help his son

Leo was rolled onto his shell; half sitting up with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Leonardo sit up," said splinter putting the supplies on table by the bed. "Spread you legs apart, the baby cannot come out if you have them curled like that," said splinter in a commanding yet soothing tone

Leo nodded and did as he was told. He gritted his teeth as he felt another hard contraction.  
Splinter handed him two pills "Your brother Donatello said theses would dull some of the pain" leo nodded numbly taking the pills from his father popping them in his mouth swallowing hoping what donny said was true.  
He was relieved to feel the pain dull to a more manageable level.  
Leo still gripped the side of the bed "Push Leonardo, push" said splinter egging on his pained son holding up his legs.

Leo gritted his teeth as he pushed hard with the next contraction, given a pause, and then pushing with the next one.

Raph, mikey and Donny ran up the stairs to Leo's room after hearing a loud groan of pain coming from it

Raph was the first to run in. Splinter glanced up at their entrance, since Leonardo seemed to be paying to little else then the dulled pain.

He pushed again the pain still shooting through him even if it was dulled he didn't like it, he grunted as the contraction finished another one starting a second later

"Anything we can do?" Raph asked. Leo moaned as he pushed with the next contraction, it was an experience he hoped he wouldn't have again in a while.

"Support your brother, hold his hand, because he is going through more pain then any of you have felt before" said splinter, donny came over to splinter helping him Raph nodded and moved over to his mate, sitting next to him as he supported him, as well as holding his hand. Mikey stood back and watched at a loss.

"My son, if you wish to do something help donatello and I" said splinter looking up at mikey before Leo had another contraction, Leo whimpered squeezing raph's hand Mikey nodded and moved over to assist Splinter and Don. "I think I see the head." Don said.

"Come on Leonardo, push," said splinter now also seeing the head

Don moved up to help the kid along as Leo pushed harder on the next contraction, pushing out further.

As the contraction ended Leo slumped for the moment tired, another one came at him making him wince, Leo pushed again giving raph's hand another squeeze "Come on Leo, I know you're tired, it'll be over soon." Raph said encouraging as he rubbed his shell with his freehand.

Leo nodded as another wave of pain struck him, he bit his lips pushing, and He had to push.  
Don took the chance on the break to turn the child gently as he'd seen online; he could feel the soft shell just inside. "Ok, come on Leo, a couple more hard pushes should about do it..."

The contractions all blended together as time between them became scarce, Leo gave one long hard push listening to Donny.

Donny gently helped the kid along. "Nearly out, give me one more." He encouraged. "Then you can rest all you want." He added. Leo panted for a moment of rest, before he pushed hard again.

The baby came out with ease thanks to that last push Leo slumped back closing his eyes panting; donny cut the immbelice cord cleaning the baby

Raph supported him as he slumped. "Good job Leo." He said, and grabbed a cloth from the supplies to wipe his mates head.

Leo looked up at raph tiredly wanting sleep desperately

Splinter and Mikey let his legs down to rest on the bed with the knees up. Mikey scrambled off the bed, to grab more cloths to clean the kid with.

Leo yawned starting to fall asleep, his body going lax his breathing starting to even out

Raph looked at Don wondering if he should keep him awake or not.  
"Let him sleep, he deserves it" said Donny cradling the baby as it started to cry Raph nodded, and carefully laid Leo back on the back on the bed as he fell fully asleep, body relaxed.  
Mikey ran back in the room helping Donny finish cleaning the baby "Now that the baby's clean you want to hold him raph?" asked Donny Raph nodded and moved forward, carefully taking the kid from his brother. "Support the head and shoulders." Don advised and watched Raph does as he was told.

He held the baby who opened his eyes showing hazel eyes specks of gold in them looking up at raph making a soft coo noise He smiled softly as he looked at the baby, feeling an instant parental connection to it. He was glad that Mikey decided not to make some snide comment about him being tender. "So Donny, did you get a look at the gender?" Mikey asked looking at his mate.  
"Congrats raph you have a baby boy" said Donny with a wry smile watching the two.  
"He's got beautiful eyes." Splinter commented. Raph nodded. "A boy, no wonder he had so much spirit." He chuckled.  
The little boy cooed reaching his little hand up trying to grab raph's bandana "Sheez, I'd almost think the kid didn't want me here when he was born." Raph joked, meaning they were out when Leo went into labor. The baby managed to catch on and tug lightly with a happy smile.

The baby looked around his little hand still holding raph's bandana, he spotted Leo reaching for him cooing again "Yeah, that's your...uh..." He paused unsure what to call Leo.

"That's your mommy," said mikey breaking out in a huge grin.  
Raph shot Mikey a mild glare. "Leo'll kill ya if he hears ya calling him that." He remarked. The baby cried slightly, it seemed to want to be held by the other parent, even though he was asleep.  
"Shh. Leo's sleeping he'll hold you soon promise" said raph easily rocking the baby trying to sooth him.  
The baby sniffled and settled down again, still clutching the bandana tail in his tiny hand.

Then he started crying again, this time because it was hungry.

"How are we going feed him? Do we have baby bottles?" asked mikey guessing why the baby was crying

Don nodded. "April sent over some she'd gotten, be right back." He turned and dashed out of the room to fix and retrieve one.

The baby still cried clutching raph's bandana possessively, waking up Leo from his sleep Leo blinked at the crying. "Wha..." He managed groggily. The baby blinked and looked at Leo all red faced and watery eyed from crying.

The baby reached out to Leo not caring he had just woke up making a coo noise. Leo rubbed his eyes tiredly, whose baby? He blinked his memories coming back to him, it was his baby

Leo struggled to sit up, and managed to do so with Mikey's assistance since Raph's arms were full. "Let me..." Leo quietly requested of his mate, and Raph handed the now happy baby over.

The baby happily cooed smiling up at Leo reaching up to touch his father's beak. Leo smiled softly cradling his baby leaning down giving him a small kiss on the forehead.  
Raph smiled as he watched. Don reentered with the bottle. "Oh, Leo, you're up, just in time for first feeding, if he's still hungry."

Leo nodded still holding the baby taking the bottle from Donny wanting to try and feed the baby "Lets see if I can actually feed our little one" he said softly

He carefully pressed the bottles nipple against the babies' mouth. The child stared at it a moment, before it let the bottle slip in his mouth, and waved an arm as it started to suckle.

Leo smiled lightly feeling a swell of love bubble in his chest, "Are we going to name him Kane?" asked Leo looking up at his mate Raph nodded. "I think that name fits." He said, and heard agreements from the others.  
Leo smiled "Hey Kane" Leo said softly to the newborn as he ate "I wanna hold him next." Mikey spoke up as he watched. "Mikey..." Don started, warning him.

"If your gentle with him you can hold him" said leo "But let him finish eating first"

Mikey nodded as he sat down next to Don again. Leo kept feeding Kane who burbured softly in contentment. "Perhaps Splinter should get to hold him next, he is the grandfather." Don said.

Leo nodded to Donny lifting the bottle away as Kane finished eating handing him to splinter

Splinter gently took the child who blinked staring up at him, seemingly slightly baffled since Splinter didn't look anything like his parents.  
Kane reached up reaching for splinters pink nose and whiskers, curious of how it felt.  
Splinter smiled gently as the child gripped his nose, and then cooed as he smiled, he made a small Oooo noise as he wiggled his small digits.

Kane blinked still looking up at splinter letting go of his nose feeling the fur around it.  
"Hey Leo, when you're up for it, I think we should get these sheets cleaned, and the bed cleaned." Don said softly. Leo nodded. Splinter watched the child as his tiny fingers played through his fur.  
Mikey grinned and waved cheerily at the child when he looked toward him Kane hiccupped at the wave starting to cry his hands coming away from splinters face, mikey eeped wondering if his waving had scared the baby "Mikey!" Raph said angrily. "All I did was wave!" Mikey panicked as the infant cried.  
Kane hiccupped again his crying slowing down as he looked at Mikey again

Mikey and Raph both looked baffled. "He still likes me!" Mikey grinned again.

"I guess he didn't like it when you waved" said Donny slightly bemused, Kane reached out for mikey curiously

Splinter moved over and handed him to his youngest son. Mikey carefully took the confused child who hiccupped again, though didn't cry this time.

"Hey little guy" said mikey to Kane as he held him, Kane reached up for mikey's bandana wanting to tug on it 

Mikey managed to ignore Raph's critical watching for the moment. Mikey smiled as he let him grab onto one of his tails, and pull it with a happy coo.  
Kane happily tugged on the bandana tail again before touching mikey's beak with his free hand

Mikey lightly nuzzled the tiny hand on his beak.

Leo smiled watching this, Kane smiled his little fingers tracing mikey's beak Leo leaned up and put a hand on his mates shoulder. "Relax Raph, I don't think he'll hurt him." He whispered softly.

Raph gave a half nod, taking leo's hand off his shoulder giving holding it and giving it a soft squeeze

Leo squeezed back gently. Kane continued to happily play with Mikey.  
Mikey smiled looking up at his mate "Wanna hold him donny?"

Donny nodded, and carefully took the child, though mikey acked as he kept hold of his bandana.

Kane kept a grip on mikey's bandana reaching for Donny's bandana tail

"Heh, the kids obsessed with our bandana's" Raph remarked. Kane cooed as he managed to grab Donny's bandana, and seemed happy about it.

"I'm guessing he wants one," said mikey trying to pull his bandana free without upsetting Kane.

Kane hung onto the orange tail possessively. "Well, he's a little small to wear one yet." Leo said.

The sound of the phone ringing broke the silence, Kane clutched onto the bandana tighter a little scared of the sound, his tiny eyes widening at that.

"Oh great, that's probably Casey, we were on the way to meet him when we got called back." Raph said, and got up to step out of the room so the noise was less loud. He picked up. "Hey Case"  
"Where are you guys?! We were supposed to meet up an hour ago!" said Casey on his end of the line

Don tried to calm the startled child down, who looked on the verge of crying again.

"Sorry Casey, but we got called back, I think we're gonna have to cancel the patrols tonight."

"Alright, but what happened? Or would ya rather talk about it tomorrow?" asked Casey worried for his friends

Raph chuckled. "Well, Kane wouldn't wait for us to get back later tonight." He chuckled. "Ok, who's Kane?" Casey asked baffled. "Mine and Leo's kid Case." He smirked at the stunned silence.

A few moments later Casey came back into reality "Holy… Congrats raph, you want me to tell April for ya? Because I can guess she'll be ecstatic over it"

Kane hiccupped and cried when Mikey pulled his bandana loose. "Mikey, what'd you do?!" Raph yelled back into the room. "Nice lungs on him dad." Casey remarked over the line, and Raph rolled his eyes. "Yes, tell April for us, you guys can probably come over tomorrow." He said. "How's Leo?" Casey asked concerned again.

"He's fine, just tired right now, the labor was hard on him so I'm guessing as soon as Kane is sleeping he'll go out like a light." said raph. Leo grabbed his bandana from the table by his bed "Give this to Kane" he said handing it to splinter who was the closet one near the bed.

Splinter offered the bandana to the child who blinked, and latched onto the blue cloth, letting Don's go, seeming to happy he has his own as he coos again. "Yeah, I guess so, I don't think guys have the pain tolerance women have when it comes to that kind of thing." Casey said.

"I better go Casey, I have to see what mikey did wrong, see you and April tomorrow" said raph, Kane smiled hugging the blue bandana happily

Casey nodded. "Tell Leo congrats for me." He said and hung up to head back to April's, or home or something. Raph shook his head and tucked the comm away and walked back into the room.

Kane cooed happily looking up from his bandana seeing raph he reached with one of his hands to raph, "Casey says congrats" said raph looking at Leo

"He'll also let April know for us, and they'll be by tomorrow as normal." He added. Leo smiled and nodded. Raph went over and took the child from Donny. "So, I see Kane's got his own bandana now." He chuckled.

Kane smiled up at his father still clutching his bandana using his free hand he felt raph's beak like he did with mikey's. "Hey Donny do we have a crib for him?" asked mikey as he realized soon Kane would be sleepy

Leo and Raph looked to Don as well. "Yeah, I think I read it's not safe for the kid to sleep in the same bed as the parents..." Raph said.  
"I knew I forgot something…" said Donny feeling a little foolish, he had been caught up in trying to keep Leo from straining himself and the ninjas attacking he had completely forgotten.

Raph rested the child so he was laying vertically up his chest, his small head resting near his shoulder. "Oh man, where's he gonna sleep?" Mikey asked.

"I guess we have to try and make a crib" said donny, Kane gave a small yawn his fingers curling around leo's bandana as he started to fall asleep in his fathers arms

Mikey nodded. "We better hurry up, think the little guys falling asleep already." He said watching the child that Raph was holding.

"I think we could rig one up with some extra stuff I have in my lab" said Donny getting up, mikey followed suit

"My son, are you up for getting up so we can clean the bed?" Splinter asked Leo. Raph continued to hold his child as he fell asleep, holding his dad's bandana, Leo may never get it back.

Leo nodded getting up stumbling a little before being able to stand evenly on his own feet.

Splinter moved over and gave him asstance and support as much as he can, leading him to where he can sit down for the moment. Once he was comfortable he went about taking soiled sheets off the bed.

Raph walked over to where Leo sat, sitting next to him carefully trying not to wake Kane

"Leo I don't think your ever getting your bandana back from him" said raph a smile on his lips looking at his mate

Leo chuckled. And leaned on his mate softly. "It's ok, I got another spare one." He said.

"Remember, you can't start training for another week, or at least till Donny clears ya." Raph laughed softly.

"I know you told me before countless times" said Leo still leaning on raph, he yawned a little tiredness catching up with him.

"Don't fall asleep, I already have my hands full" said raph

"You try giving birth and not be tried" said Leo "Ummm, no thanks." Raph replied after a moment. "Eh well, once the beds made, you can sleep till noon tomorrow for all you want." He said, and watched Splinter come back with clean sheets.

Leo nodded "I wonder how Donny and mikey's progress on the crib is going?"

"I think they have something figured out." Splinter replied.

A loud thump of something falling accompanied by the yell of "OUCH" came from Donny's lab waking Kane from his sleep

Kane woke up and cried as he gripped the bandana tighter. Raph tried to soothe the child. "Sssssh." He said.

Kane whimpered stopping his crying for the moment giving a hiccup; Mikey and Donny came from the lab carrying a makeshift crib.

He ssshed and carefully rubbed the child's back. "It's ok." He said. Don and Mikey carefully carried in the makeshift bed.

Kane gripped his bandana tighter before he reached out for Leo, Mikey and Donny set the crib a few paces from the end of the bed

Leo sat up tiredly and took the child.

Kane relaxed in Leo's grip reaching up touching his face feeling his other fathers green skin

Leo smiled softly. Mikey and don set the crib up with spare a blanket, least the smallest they could find of the item and a piece of padding as the actual bed.

Kane smiled back cooing pulling his hand back to squeeze the bandana, he yawned again comforted by Leo and raph's presences

"I think this'll do till we can find something better." Don said, it wasn't a bad crib for being thrown together at the last minute.

Leo nodded standing up momentarily losing his balance before raph got up helping him; Leo gently placed Kane in the crib

He carefully laid him down, before covering him with the blanket. "Ok dad, now that the kids down, it's time for you to get sleep as well." Raph guided him to the clean bed.

Leo gladly sat down on the bed before laying down himself yawning again letting his tiredness come in full force Raph pulled the blanket up over him, watching his mate fall into the most peaceful sleep he's had in about a month.

"I think we follow what Leo and Kane did, go to sleep. I'm dead tired anyway," said mikey

Splinter nodded. "I suggest we all get some rest, we've had a long night." He said. "Hey Raph, if he wakes up, there's some premade bottles in the fridge, just toss them in the microwave for a minute and they're fine." Don said.

Raph nodded.

Donny and mikey headed off to there own room, splinter also left heading for his room, raph closed the door half way before settling next to his mate in their bed

He removed his gear and mask; before he pulled back the blanket back enough to climb in next to Leo, and pull the blanket back up.  
--------- End --------- 


End file.
